


Портрет Дорианы Грей, или настоящая Мэри-Сью.

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mary Sue, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может произойти, если глуповатая и безбашенная девушка с некоторыми волшебными способностями решает скрыться от преследователей в роли преподавателя в Хогвартсе…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портрет Дорианы Грей, или настоящая Мэри-Сью.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в 2005 году. О чем-то еще не знаем, многие живы, а ряд штампов таковыми еще не являются)

**Глава 0. Пролог**

Поезд мерно стучал колесами, за окнами мелькали живописные холмы, реки, леса. Старый Смитсен неслышно шел по вагону, привычно переваливаясь в ритме движения поезда. Он уже долгие годы работал проводником на Хогвартс-экспрессе и по своему очень любил эту работу. Хоть и ворчал в начале каждого учебного года, что в поезде слишком много малявок, которые словно в первый раз едут. Хотя… скорее всего, так оно и было.  
Сегодня он не ворчал. До начала учебного года оставалось еще несколько дней, и в вагоне было пустынно. Несколько старых знакомых, едущих шумной компанией в Хогсмид – Смитсен перекинулся с ними парой словечек и с удовольствием отхлебнул немного огневиски.  
В последнем купе сидела девушка. Тоже ничего интересного – уткнулась в книгу и глаз от страниц не отводит. Смитсен хмыкнул. Такие серенькие мышки часто ездят в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Выйдет такая из вагона – и не вспомнишь, как выглядела. Была бы помладше, Смитсен был уверен, ей бы прямая дорога в Хаффлпафф. Такие звезд с неба не хватают. Учатся, работают… Скучно.  
Смитсен зевнул и пошел обратно, в начало вагона, смутно надеясь, что ему перепадет еще глоточек чего-нибудь горячительного. Поезд скоро прибывал к конечной остановке.  
***  
Кое в чем старый проводник Смитсен не ошибся. Девушка была действительно серенькая. А если точнее, Серенькая. Дарья Серенькая. По паспорту. Где в графе «национальность» у Даши стояло «русская». А немногие близкие знакомые знали, что мать Даши из Шотландии, отец – русский, но оба погибли при загадочных обстоятельствах довольно давно. Девушка выучилась в одном уральском городе на филологическом факультете, жила одна. Работала в крупной городской библиотеке. Даша Серенькая вполне соответствовала фамилии: пепельные волосы, заплетенные в косу, светло-голубые глаза за тонкими очками, бледная кожа. Да еще и ростом она не вышла. Мышка да и только. Только в личном деле она шла как Дориана Грей. В личном деле, которое сейчас, далеко в России, было сдано в архив под сухим росчерком «агент погиб на задании».  
Дориана Грей прикрыла книжку, в которую смотрела уже битых полчаса, не переворачивая ни страницы, и машинально дотронулась до платка на шее. И тут же отдернула руку, будто обжегшись. На губах её появилась улыбка, глаза же продолжали холодно смотреть из-под очков куда-то вдаль.

 

 

**Глава 1.**

Собираясь в Англию, я хорошо всё продумала. Хорошо, но быстро. Это немного смущало. Когда я быстро думаю, всё время делаю глупости. Ну да ладно, глупость еще не раз спасет мне жизнь. Я так думаю. Хогвартс – лучшее место для такой как я. Мне всегда казалось, что учить детей – мое призвание. Особенно тогда, когда необходимо затаиться.  
Эти… в общем, мои коллеги наверняка считают, что я мертва и давно на дне реки.  
Ха! Три раза. Никто даже не удосужился проверить. Всё понимаю, два попадания, одно из «макара» одно из кольта – это вам не шутки. И холодная водичка… б-р-р! Но я чувствовала, что не зря на задании строила глазки той образине с потерянного причала. А чувство жо…, интуиции, одним словом, это вам не мозги! Вытащил. Смахнул, конечно, слезу, мол, вторая уже такая у него тут тонет, а потом отпускать приходится.  
Ну, да я его отблагодарила. И зря мне отец Федор с ним целоваться не разрешал! Ну, пахнет серой, от иных мужиков и хуже пахнет. Зато какие страсти! При встрече обязательно отцу Федору скажу, пусть глазами повращает. Ох… ничего я не скажу, а то второй раз он уж не промахнется. Да еще и Божье слово добавит. Я уж его знаю.  
Теперь надо бы придумать, чем я могу директора школы заинтересовать. Так, чтобы он на мое поведение глаза закрыл. Говорят, правда, у него даже оборотни работали. А я чем хуже? Такая же несчастная жертва физиологии!.. Так, не забыть слезу пустить.  
***  
\- Так… - в полутьме кабинета блеснули очки-половинки. – Вы, мисс, хотите преподавать в моей школе.  
Альбус Дамблдор сделал паузу и оценивающе оглядел сидящую напротив девушку в строгом костюме. Потом хмыкнул в бороду:  
\- Это вы, деточка, сейчас в костюме и очках, а дальше что? Азартные игры? Карты на раздевание? У меня, - он постучал пальцем по какому-то дряхлому фолианту, лежащему на столе, - есть свои связи. Я многое знаю.  
Девушка пожала плечами:  
\- Можно обойтись и без карт. Это просто хобби.  
\- Хорошо оплачиваемое хобби, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Это ведь днем вы, мисс Грей, работали в архиве библиотеки. А ночью – крупье в казино. Извините, ничем не угостил, - словно спохватился директор. – Огневиски? Бренди?  
Дориана Грей медленно сняла очки и спрятала в сумочку. Затем подняла на директора глаза, полные слез и усталым голосом сказала:  
\- Вы же знаете, что я предпочитаю спирт. Что вы от меня хотите?  
Дамблдор откинулся на стуле и улыбнулся.  
\- Возьмите лимонную дольку. Что вы можете преподавать, мисс Грей, кроме… ваших основных способностей?  
Дориана в ответ улыбнулась, словно не она только что лила слезы ручьями.  
\- Два предмета. Защиту от физического нападения и разговор с животными. Например, с совами.  
\- Зачем нам это? – искренне удивился директор. – Разговор с животными – еще ладно. Но защита от нападений… у нас есть ЗОТИ.  
Дориана покачала головой и тихонько засмеялась.  
\- Волдеморт, о, я слышала о нем, неплохо осведомлен о магловских штучках и вполне может их использовать. Что вы со своими палочками против этого?  
Из сумочки, куда Дориана положила очки, на директора смотрело черное дуло пистолета.  
Дамблдор усмехнулся:  
\- Крокодилица, - сказал он почти ласково. – Были в Чехии? Похвально, похвально.  
\- Да, это «Чешска Зброевка», - нехотя кивнула девушка и спрятала пистолет. – Только многие ли ваши ученики знают это? Ну что скажете?  
\- Будете вести оба предмета, убедили, - развел руками Дамблдор. – Но жить будете в Подземельях.  
\- Слизерин? – подняла бровь Дориана. – Да вы мне льстите, Директор!  
\- Не льщу, - покачал головой Дамблдор. – Просто не хочется вас внезапно… потерять. О вашей титановой игрушке я тоже наслышан.  
Он протянул девушке через стол ключи и отвернулся к клетке с фениксом, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Дориана Грей направилась к выходу, затем, словно что-то вспомнив, вернулась к столу.  
\- А лимонную дольку я всё-таки возьму! – невозмутимо изрекла она и ухватила горсть сладостей. После чего быстро вышла. Дамблдор тихонько усмехнулся в бороду, продолжая наблюдать то, как феникс перебирает перышки.

 

 

**Глава 2.**

В коридоре я торопливо сунула лимонную дольку своей кукле, висящей на поясе, и почти бегом бросилась в подземелья. Я знаю, что порой выгляжу на редкость глупо, но ничего не могу с этим поделать. Только принимая ванну и, м-м, в постели я снимаю всё. В остальное время мало что может заставить меня снять с пояса куклу, бубен и трубку. Бубен маленький, в ширину ладони, да и кукла – они выглядят как декоративное дополнение образа. Дурацкого, надо сказать. А вот трубка… она металлическая и в локоть длиной. Даже с этим глухим шерстяным костюмом – просто ненавижу такие, она выглядит несуразно, а уж с моими платьями…  
Впрочем, у каждого свои тараканы в голове.  
Этой «безделушкой» я особенно горжусь. Еще бы – моё собственное изобретение! Трубка раскладывается как подзорная труба, только она из титана, а последнее коленце состоит из тонких острых пластин. Одно движение руки – и передо мной неплохая метла, скоростью уступающая, пожалуй, только «Молнии». Зимой, правда, особенно не полетаешь – можно отморозить всё на свете. Хотя, почему можно? Я и так отморозила.  
Я спешила в подземелья, на ходу повторяя про себя пароль. Дело в том, что я немного рассеяна и нужные вещи нередко вылетают из моей головы. Многие даже удивляются, как я смогла закончить филологический факультет. Как-как! Да сама удивляюсь!  
Не доходя до комнаты метров пятьдесят, я притормозила. В воздухе витали травяные и эфирные масла. Я непроизвольно поцокала языком. Как я могла забыть о своем соседе! Меня предупредил директор, что помимо студентов подземелья придется делить с зельеваром. Как же его зовут? Зе…Се..  
Не могу вспомнить. Ну да ладно. Велика печаль!  
Я решительно остановилась напротив двери. Хорош он или плох, этот зельевар, мне всё равно. Мне он жизненно необходим. И не только как человек, у которого есть куча нужных мне препаратов и настоек. А также спиртов, ядов…  
В общем, я – нимфоманка.  
Я постучала. Мне никто не ответил. Тогда я решительно открыла дверь и увидела его. Он стоял у стола спиной ко мне и переливал что-то из колбы в пробирку. Заговорить или?.. Он замер, словно услышал, как я вошла. Не колеблясь больше ни секунды, я сделала всё как всегда делаю. То есть полезла к нему в мозги.  
Мне бы только контакт установить, а там… «Не бойся, родной, я не чудовище, я просто кошка». Тьфу ты! То есть не кошка, конечно, а красивая девушка!  
Но тут меня словно ударило током. И пыльным мешком. Одновременно. Нет, меня, конечно, и раньше выкидывали из мозгов, но чтобы так! В голове шумело, я пыталась сфокусировать свой взгляд на зельеваре, но тут…  
***  
\- Что за идиотский день? Препаратов не хватает, настойки, необходимые для демонстрации на первом курсе, разлил этот дерьмовый эльф, которого зачем-то притащили в Хогвартс Поттер и Дамблдор. Нет, Дамблдор слишком балует мальчишку. Сирота, видите ли. Можно подумать. Лелеет свое сиротство как сокровище. Чушь какая! Он и родителей-то не помнит, чего ему жалеть. Так нет, давайте будем прыгать все под дудочку Поттера! А он еще какую-нибудь гадость в Хогвартс притащит, - Снейп помешивал в колбе зелье, когда услышал за спиной шорох. Он готов был поклясться, что стука не слышал.  
\- Добби, - подумал профессор и немного расслабился. – С извинениями. Нужны мне его извинения как мозги Поттеру. То есть, они ему, конечно, нужны, но он не в курсе. С другой стороны, ему они уже не помогут.  
В преддверии учебного года все мысли профессора зельеделия так или иначе сводились именно к этому студенту. Снейп уже собирался обернуться и сказать пару ласковых, от которых уши эльфов смешно вяли и скручивались в трубочку, но не успел. В голову ему ударил мощный ментальный удар. Последний раз такое ощущение Северус Снейп испытывал, когда учил Поттера окклюменеции. И тогда ему это не понравилось. Очень не понравилось. Реакция у профессора была отменная. Снейп изо всех сил вышвырнул незнакомца из головы и стремительно обернулся, выхватывая палочку. Краем глаза он успел ухватить то, что незнакомец оказался незнакомкой, и палочки девушка в руке не держала. Но остановить свою ярость Снейп уже не мог. Да и не хотел.  
\- Ступефай!  
Незваная гостья не использовала никаких контрзаклинаний, а попыталась увернуться.  
Снейп подошел к лежащей без сознания девушке и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Попытаться увернуться от «ступефая»! Ну надо же!  
Северус Снейп не хотел рисковать, но выглядеть трусливым параноиком он хотел не больше. Он решил повременить с разговором с Дамблдором, хотя не сомневался, что это проделки директора. Профессор огляделся в поисках веревки, затем снял ремень с брюк и крепко перетянул бесчувственной барышне руки за спиной. Когда он задел ремнем шелковый платок на руке девушки, веки ее дрогнули. Снейп рывком содрал платок и вздохнул с облегчением – метки не было. Только какой-то шрам, но много меньше размером, разрывающий извилистую нить татуировки. Обычной татуировки. Мстительно усмехнувшись, он привязал свободный конец ремня так, чтобы кисти рук пленницы почти выворачивались. Проделав все необходимые приготовления, Снейп взмахнул палочкой и привел незнакомку в чувство. Девушка подняла на него свои голубые глаза и улыбнулась, словно была на званом балу, а не привязана в холодном подземелье.  
\- Я влюбилась в вас с первого взгляда. Вы – мужчина моей мечты, – с легким акцентом достаточно будничным тоном сообщила она ошарашенному Снейпу. Тут она смущенно потупила глаза, а когда Снейп взглядом снова встретился с ними, они были полны слез.  
\- Простите меня! Это всё проклятый темперамент! Видите ли, я – наполовину русская, и, увидев вас, просто потеряла голову. Так захотелось узнать вас получше! Вы знаете, мы, русские, очень открытые люди… - видя, что зельевар никак не реагирует на признание, Дориана Грей пошла ва-банк.  
\- Если хотите, можете проверить мои слова – мои мысли в вашем распоряжении! – она покорно опустила голову.  
Снейп осторожно коснулся мыслей девушки и, не встретив никакого сопротивления, проник глубже. Но через несколько секунд вынырнул обратно. Выглядел он слегка сконфуженным.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес он слегка охрипшим голосом. – Хорошо, мисс Грей. Я прощаю вас. Но всё-таки я поговорю с Дамблдором.  
Он быстро освободил руки девушки от ремня. Дориана уверенными движениями растерла кисти. Отсутствие платка она словно не заметила. Снейп нетерпеливо схватил её за руку и грубо выставил за дверь.  
\- Постойте! – туфелька не дала сразу захлопнуть дверь. – Можно пригласить вас на ужин, чтобы загладить свою вину?  
\- Ещё чего, - хмыкнул Снейп и толкнул ботинком носок туфли. Захлопнув, таким образом, дверь, он глухо сказал:  
\- Будет надо, сами зайдете, мисс Грей. Я ваших намерений не знаю. Может, вы меня отравить решили?  
Дориана усмехнулась и пошла по направлению к своей комнате. Отойдя на приличное расстояние, она достала зеркальце и пробормотала:  
\- Не знаешь ты моих намерений, как же.  
Уже в комнате, разложив вещи, Дориана упала на кровать и прошептала, глядя в потолок:  
\- Не прост. Ох, как не прост! Но он всё равно будет моим!  
***  
Северус Снейп дождался, когда за дверью стихнет стук каблучков, и прошел к камину. Он кинул горсть порошка и произнес:  
\- Кабинет директора.  
Дамблдор, казалось, ждал его. Директор понимающе кивнул, увидев в камине голову разозленного зельевара, и негромко сказал:  
\- Вы бы зашли, Северус.

 

 

**Глава 3.**

\- Какое мне дело до того, что есть какое-то объяснение? – бушевал Снейп, меряя шагами кабинет директора. – Вы поселили мне в подземелья какое-то чудовище, ради непонятного интереса прикидывающееся молоденькой девушкой.  
\- Она и есть молоденькая девушка, - мягко возразил Альбус Дамблдор. – И постарайтесь быть с ней помягче - она сирота.  
\- Нет, нет, только не это, – отпрянул Снейп. – Только Гарри Поттера в женском обличии мне и не хватало. Кстати, Альбус, вы в курсе, что у нее тоже есть шрам?  
Снейп нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Дамблдор. – И не один. Вы сможете вскоре убедиться в этом. И в том, что на мистера Поттера, которого вы так не любите, она совсем не похожа.  
Снейп пропустил мимо ушей намек.  
\- А не из оборотней ли она? Или какой прочей швали? – спросил он.  
\- Не говорите ерунды, - отмахнулся Дамблдор. – Но очень хорошо, что вы заговорили об этом. У меня есть новость. Она насчет ЗОТИ.  
\- Да?..- Снейп напрягся. – Вы же не хотите сказать, что эта девчонка…  
\- Нет, - перебил его директор. – Конечно, нет. К нам возвращается Ремус Люпин.  
Снейп опустился на стул.  
\- Выкладывайте сразу все новости, - с горькой иронией в голосе произнес он. – Волдеморт уже завоевал мир? Или с этого года мне вести занятия на пару с Трелони? У Поттера появился брат-близнец? Или, что мелочиться, Невилл Лонгботтом – мой потерянный сын?  
\- Вот видите, вы сами всё знаете, - улыбнулся Дамблдор, но, взглянув на лицо Снейпа, быстро добавил. – Шучу я, шучу!  
***  
Обозленный на весь мир Северус Снейп быстро шел в свою комнату. Пользоваться камином ему не хотелось. Не останавливаясь, он пронесся мимо комнаты соседки. На данный момент он хотел только одного - выпить и всё забыть.  
Такое настроение находило на него редко, и никогда – во время учебного года. Он гордился своей абсолютной, ничем не замутненной памятью. Именно так. У него просто была хорошая память. И поэтому Ремусу и многим другим не на что было надеяться. Но сейчас он хотел просто выпить. Для таких случаев у него стояла бутылка огневиски. И кое-что в тайнике. То, что он мешал в огневиски для особой крепости.  
Снейп вошел в свою комнату и остановился. Ему захотелось ущипнуть себя за руку, но он сдержался.  
В кресле, не выпуская из свисающей руки почти пустой бутылки, спала или была без сознания его новая соседка.  
«Отравление, - с ужасом подумал Северус Снейп. – Причем ладно где, но в моей комнате! И моим огневиски!»  
Он коснулся ее руки.  
«Пульс есть, - с облегчением подумал он. – Надолго ли? Выпить почти целиком бутылку _моего_ огневиски! С её-то комплекцией это почти верная смерть!»  
Снейп еще секунду поколебался, затем легко поднял девушку на руки и понес к выходу.  
«Если ей суждено сдохнуть до начала учебного года, то это случится не в моей комнате», - радостно думал Северус.  
Дориана Грей безвольно висела на руках Снейпа, но было кое-что, чего наблюдательный профессор зельеделия не видел. Глаза девушки были открыты, и в них не было ни тени опьянения. В этих абсолютно трезвых глазах читалось торжество.

 

 

**Глава 4.**

Положив девушку на кровать в её комнате, Снейп остановился, не зная, что делать дальше.  
«Ты же не можешь вот так взять и уйти?» – спрашивал он себя.  
«Еще как могу», - злорадно возражал он себе.  
Тут перед глазами Снейпа услужливо всплыли картины из мыслей Дорианы.  
«Нет, - сопротивлялся он. – Тогда скажут, обязательно скажут, что я специально споил девушку до такого невменяемого состояния».  
Наконец, Снейп решился. Он сел в кресло рядом с камином, развернув его так, чтобы было видно девушку и поудобнее устроился в нем.  
\- Если до утра не помрет, то жить будет, - глубокомысленно изрек Северус.  
Девушка тяжело дышала.  
\- Жар, - спокойно констатировал Снейп. – Лихорадка. Надо бы хоть рубашку расстегнуть…  
Он привстал, потом сел обратно и хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Расстегни рубашку, - приказал Снейп появившемуся эльфу. - И смочи полотенце. У мисс жар.  
\- А жа'ра…- начал удивленно эльф, но взгляд его упал на куклу, стоящую на тумбочке. Он запнулся, потом радостно хлопнул ладошкой по лбу:  
\- А, жа'ра! – с непонятным акцентом сказал он и быстро выполнил указания профессора, затем также быстро исчез, бросив напоследок взгляд на тумбочку.  
\- Дурацкие эльфы, - покачал головой Снейп. - Мне даже на мгновение показалось, что он хотел сказать, что жара нет.  
Глаза его слипались. Уже был час ночи, когда Северус заснул.  
Во сне он почувствовал прикосновение чего-то теплого. Он спал очень чутко, поэтому не вздрогнул, а слегка приоткрыл глаза. И тут же широко их распахнул от удивления.  
На коленях у него сидела, удобно расположившись, Дориана Грей. Про себя Снейп отметил, что она выглядит совершенно трезвой. А еще он отметил, что не замечал раньше шелкового платочка на шее. Такого же, какой был на руке. Теперь не заметить платочка было сложно. Ведь кроме него на девушке ничего не было.  
***  
Снейп метался между желанием скинуть нахалку на пол и посмотреть, чем это закончиться. Любопытство победило.  
\- Ну, мисс Грей, - с иронией произнес он, – а огневиски-то зачем переводить было? Или я – приложение к напитку?  
Дориана улыбнулась и неторопливо начала расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Снейпа, полностью игнорируя его высказывание.  
\- Нет, я понял! – продолжал наяву бредить Снейп, стараясь не замечать, что от рубашки девушка его уже избавила, и ловкие пальчики перебрались ниже. – Вы, мисс Грей, вампирша, а я так – в роли закуски! Только имейте ввиду, я жилистый и почти наверняка несъедобный! Да и Дамблдор вам спасибо не скажет. Хотя…  
Снейп задумался, пытаясь представить, сколько «спасибо» может получить вампирша. Очнулся от мыслей он только, когда девушка нежно провела пальчиком по его шее и коснулась языком груди. Снейп внутренне сжался и закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, что губы девушки переместились выше и покрывают поцелуями его плечи. Северус с ужасом понял, что теперь она видит метку, но губы ни на секунду не останавливались.  
Снейп открыл глаза.  
«А, черт с ней! И с её мотивами! Разберусь во всем этом позже», - подумал Снейп и положил руки на талию девушки. Потом вздохнул, словно собираясь нырнуть и, наклонившись, коснулся губами округлости груди. Девушка прижалась к нему еще крепче и попыталась скрестить ноги у него за спиной. В кресле это получалось с трудом.  
\- Может, вы мне еще на плечи ноги положите? – съехидничал Снейп и тут же прикусил язык – можно ведь позже высказать всё, что думаешь!  
\- Без проблем, – кивнула, вовсе не обидевшись, Дориана и легко переместилась в кресле.  
«Вот это гибкость» - восхитился Снейп, и тут кресло упало. У кресла такой гибкости явно не было.  
Северус Снейп лежал на спине, держа в руках практически сложившуюся вдвое девушку, и злился:  
\- Теперь хоть понятно, почему вы, мисс Грей, поселились в подземельях. Змея! Гибкая и скользкая тварь!  
\- Ударились? - спокойно спросила Дориана.  
Этого Снейп выдержать не мог. Он нащупал свою палочку в ворохе одежды.  
\- Вингардиум Лавиосса! – он с силой взмахнул палочкой.  
Дориану ураганом снесло с кресла, она ощутимо ударилась о собственную кровать. Снейп легко вскочил и переместился к девушке. Придавив её всем своим весом, Северус наконец-то почувствовал себя лучше. Злость ещё не прошла, но, прогибая резкими движениями тонкое тело, Снейп избавлялся и от неё. Девушка пришла в себя и обхватила ногами талию мужчины.  
\- Ах, да, ваша хваленая гибкость, - прерывисто проговорил Снейп, стараясь не замедлять пойманный ритм.  
\- Я не всем еще успела похвалиться, - усмехнулась Дориана. – Надеюсь, вам хоть сейчас станет не до разговоров.  
Снейп чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений. Казалось, его сжали тисками, влажными и горячими, но словно из металла. По телу прошла крупная дрожь. Когда он смог снова дышать, прошептал одними губами:  
\- Что это было?  
\- Есть такие мышцы… - самодовольно протянула Дориана Грей.  
Но Снейп уже пришел в себя.  
\- А зубов хоть у вас там нет? – пошутил он.  
\- Стерлись, - парировала Дориана.

 

 

**Глава 5.**

Дориана перевернула слабо сопротивляющегося Северуса на спину и уселась верхом. Затем звонко расхохоталась:  
\- А теперь покатай меня, большая черепаха!  
Снейп в ярости попытался её скинуть, но в момент, когда спина его выгнулась, девушка ловко скрестила ноги. Ударившись позвоночником о пятки Дорианы, Снейп сдавлено охнул и отвернулся.  
\- Ты что, обиделся? – удивилась Грей, приглядевшись.  
\- Мы с вами вместе детей не крестили и на «ты» не переходили, - пробурчал Снейп.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто кивнула девушка. – Значит, вы обиделись на строчку из детской песенки? Это русская песенка и всё!  
Снейп и сам понимал, что было глупо так реагировать, но как изменить ситуацию, не знал. Внезапно он придумал.  
\- Я тоже неплохой знаток магловской культуры своей страны, – заявил он и повалил девушку на бок, избавившись, таким образом, от плена.  
Затем быстро вскочил и, не давая девушке опомниться, притянул ее за ноги к себе и резко вошел. Дориана слегка поморщилась.  
\- Ну, мисс Грей, вам удобно? – глядя сверху вниз, спросил Снейп.  
Девушка, касаясь постели лишь головой и лопатками, слабо кивнула. Улыбка Снейпа ей не понравилась. Он же негромко бормотал себе под нос:  
\- Шалтай-болтай лежал на спине. Шалтай-болтай свалился во сне.  
Дориана Грей инстинктивно сжала ноги, чтобы не упасть, когда Снейп отпустит её. Северус расхохотался, не отводя рук:  
\- Ну, не совсем во сне! Хорошо, теперь мы квиты.  
И осторожно опустил девушку на кровать. Теперь, когда временное помутнение, казалось, покинуло их обоих, Снейп чувствовал себя неудобно и не знал, что сделать. Вынужденное молчание нарушила Дориана. Она вытащила из-под кровати бутылку:  
\- Может, выпьем за знакомство?  
\- Мисс Грей, вы что, только и делаете, что пьете?! – поразился Снейп.  
\- Нет, еще курю и трахаюсь, - спокойно ответила Дориана и с долей иронии переспросила:  
\- А вы что, не пьете? Или боитесь показаться любителем рядом со мной?  
Такого Снейп стерпеть не мог и, вырвав бутылку из рук девушки, первый сделал крупный глоток.  
За окном поднимался рассвет.  
***  
Утром Снейп проснулся с дикой головной болью. Во рту было ощущение, что там сдохла Миссис Норрис, да еще и Филча с собой протащила. Настроение не поднимал и тот факт, что проснулся Снейп в чужой постели. Такого с ним давно не бывало. Он вспомнил, что произошло ночью, и застонал.  
\- Провела как мальчишку, - прошептал он и огляделся.  
В комнате кроме него никого не было. Его внимание привлекла куколка, стоящая на тумбочке у постели. Рядом с игрушкой лежало несколько лимонных долек.  
\- Господи, да она ещё почти ребенок. Сколько ей? Семнадцать? Восемнадцать? А я… повелся. Старый педофил.  
Ему показалось, или кукла улыбнулась? Снейп пригляделся. Показалось.  
Нет, столько пить нельзя!  
Но где же Дориана?  
Снейп решил выйти и поискать девушку. В конце концов, она выпила не меньше его, и ей, возможно, просто где-то плохо. Вот когда он удостоверится, что всё с ней хорошо, тогда сразу попросит Дамблдора перевести ее в другую комнату, подальше и, по возможности, не в подземельях.  
В подземельях было тихо. Ни души. Через пару дней весь Хогвартс наполниться топотом ног и криками, но пока было тихо.  
Навстречу Северусу Снейпу попался Филч. Снейп хотел было пройти мимо, но остановился.  
\- Вы не видели мисс Грей? – спросил он.  
\- Невысокую серенькую волшебницу с длинными волосами? Нет, не видел, – мрачно ответил Филч.  
Снейп понесся было дальше, но Филч остановил его, схватив за рукав.  
\- Я-то сам не видел, - продолжил он, - но, говорят, она на кладбище.  
Снейп не стал дослушивать, что еще говорил Филч и помчался к кабинету Дамблдора.

 

 

**Глава 6.**

\- Это правда?! – вместо приветствия спросил Северус, переступив порог кабинета директора.  
\- Что именно? – спокойно ответил Дамблдор. - То, что мисс Грей сейчас на кладбище? Правда.  
Северус Снейп помотал головой, словно пытаясь отогнать от себя эти слова, но директор продолжал:  
\- Вы переживаете, Северус? Похвально. Не зря я поселил мисс Грей рядом с вами. Да успокойтесь, наконец. Она посетит совиное кладбище и к обеду вернется в подземелья.  
Снейпу показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Что значит, «посетит совиное кладбище»? Разве она не…  
\- Не умерла, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Более того, выглядела она с утра гораздо свежее вас. Что вы делали, Северус, пили всю ночь?  
\- Нет, еще… - Снейп прикусил язык. – До свидания, Альбус.  
\- До свидания, Северус, - кивнул Дамблдор, но глаза его за очками-половинками смеялись. – Возьмите лимонную дольку.  
\- Вы же знаете, что я не ем сладкого! – возмутился Северус, дошедший уже до двери.  
\- Вы нет, а вот мисс Грей… - невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор.  
\- Ничего, она всё равно не закусывает! – мстительно выкрикнул Снейп уже из-за двери.  
Он направлялся в подземелья. Работать. И только работать.  
***  
Я нашла, наконец-то, местное кладбище домашних животных.  
Прекрасная идея, надо сказать. Дело в том, что для разговора с любым животным нужна лапка похожего животного. Кажется, в чем проблема – бери и режь. Но нет, всё хитрее – нужна лапка животного, умершего своей смертью. А где еще я могу найти такие лапки, как не на кладбище? К моему счастью, оно здесь есть. Еще бы, тут у всех есть любимцы. А они имеют обыкновение умирать.  
Я чувствовала себя немного неуютно на краю леса одна, без своей куколки. Но оставлять в своей комнате малознакомого _умного_ мужчину без присмотра – я не настолько глупа.  
Сейчас самое главное – всё сделать верно. Фетиш и так готовить два-три дня, я едва успеваю к началу занятий. Но разговор с воронами вряд ли привлек бы директора, а другими животными я не занималась.  
А еще надо со всеми познакомится поближе. И не забыть, если поеду в город, привезти директору баночку его дурацких лимонных долек. Это ведь надо, поселить рядом с единственным внятным мужчиной на весь Хогвартс! Вообще, не учебное заведение, а приют милосердия: Хагрид слишком большой, Флитвик слишком маленький, МакГонагалл слишком серьезная, Вектор слишком сухая и строгая. Филч вообще – инвалид труда. Хуч… нет, рано или поздно я всё-таки столкнусь с ней в замке. Там и поглядим. Но, что не говори, мужчины мне нравятся больше.  
Внезапно я услышала шаги. В лесу все чувства обостряются, но не у меня. Поэтому шаги я услышала лишь тогда, когда человек остановился позади меня. Наверняка Северус. Неужели уже соскучился? Я не торопясь встала с земли и отряхнула платье. Поворачиваться сразу мне не хотелось. Лучше немного поиграть. Я спрятала лапку в специальный мешочек и спросила голосом, который лично мне кажется очень эротичным:  
\- Прогуляемся под луной?  
Он вздрогнул всем телом и отступил от меня. Странный он какой-то с утра.  
\- Ну, если не хочешь, можем тривиально переспать, - согласилась я и обернулась. Передо мной стоял мужчина. Но вовсе не Северус Снейп. Нет, я не ошибалась, это точно не был Северус Снейп. Хотя бы потому, что Северус не мог бы смотреть на меня с таким ужасом. Но до завтрака я невероятно покладистая девочка, сама себе удивляюсь. Поэтому я улыбнулась ему и взяла за руку:  
\- Вообще-то я вас спутала с одним человеком, но предложение остается в силе!  
Я снова улыбнулась и ментально ударила по мозгам.  
Он ничего не понял, хотя явно почувствовал, а я инстинктивно провела по боку, где раньше висела «Чешска Зброевка».  
Здрасте, приехали! Это же самый настоящий оборотень!  
Спокойно, Даша, спокойно, ты ведь уже работала в команде с оборотнем. Ничего страшного…  
Почему же так трясутся коленки?  
Я быстро стерла у него воспоминание о ментальном контакте и снова протянула руку.  
\- Дориана Грей. Преподаватель по физическим атакам и совиному языку.  
\- Ремус Люпин, профессор ЗОТИ, - ответил он и поклонился. - Меня прислали за вами, скоро обед, а я всё равно собирался прогуляться.  
Он подставил локоть, чтобы я могла опереться. Гнилая интеллигенция!

 

 

**Глава 7.**

Обед прошел достаточно спокойно. Северус Снейп к общему столу так и не вышел. Зато Люпин с удовольствием подливал новой преподавательнице вина. Дориана, казалось, не замечала знаков внимания. Она думала.  
После обеда Дориана направилась в подземелья. В комнате был порядок. Положив перед куклой кусочек шоколада, она продолжала думать. Потом словно очнулась от транса и обратилась к подружке:  
\- Ах, да, и как вы тут без меня? Да? Семнадцать-восемнадцать? – она расхохоталась, затем снова помрачнела. – Ничего не поделаешь, придется спросить совета.  
Девушка налила полную кружку спирта и бросила туда щепотку кошачьей мяты.  
\- А припасы-то заканчиваются, - не обращаясь ни к кому, задумчиво произнесла она.  
Затем нагрела получившуюся смесь почти до кипения и, чуть остудив, выпила залпом. После чего упала на кровать и моментально заснула.  
***  
Проснулась девушка уже после заката. Она встала с кровати и покачала головой.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что мой способ ничуть не лучше, чем у Трелони, - вздохнула Дориана. – Так всё туманно… Еще бы сказали слушать сердца. Может, у меня и сердца-то нет вовсе.  
Она поправила прическу и решительно вышла из комнаты.  
Дойдя до комнаты Снейпа, она постучалась и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла. Снейп сидел в кресле и держал палочку, направленную прямо на неё.  
\- Да, мисс Грей? Вы что-то здесь забыли? - с иронией спросил он, не опуская палочки.  
Девушка замерла у двери.  
\- Вы скажите, профессор, вы меня видеть не хотите, или не хотите со мной спать? – спросила она, закрывая ногой дверь за своей спиной.  
\- Пожалуй, я не хочу с вами спать, - ответил Снейп.  
\- Так не спите, я могу после секса к себе уйти, - усмехнулась Дориана и сделала шаг в сторону Снейпа.  
\- Постойте, а если я скажу, что не хочу вас видеть? – возмутился Снейп.  
\- Закройте глаза, - снова улыбнулась девушка и подошла вплотную. – Кстати, мне несколько больше лет, чем вы думаете.  
\- Откуда… - Снейп мог поклясться, что в его мысли она не лазила.  
\- Оттуда! – ответила Дориана и, отодвинув палочку в сторону, села на колени Снейпу.  
***  
\- Я закурю? – спросила Дориана и достала тонкую сигарету.  
\- Что это, магловский табак? – поморщился Снейп, приподнимаясь на локте и глядя на расположившуюся рядом девушку.  
\- Нет, так, всякие травы.  
\- Только прожгите мне этими травами простыни, и я вас четвертую, - пообещал Снейп и снова откинулся на подушку.  
Дориана промолчала, с удовольствием втягивая дурманящий дым.  
\- Странная вы, мисс Грей, – глядя в потолок, произнес Снейп. – Я ведь вполне мог вас убить, а вы даже не вытащили своей палочки.  
\- А у меня её нет, - спокойно ответила Дориана.  
Реакция Снейпа была молниеносной – он с размаху отвесил девушке пощечину. От неожиданности Дориана поперхнулась дымом, и слезы брызнули у нее из глаз.  
\- За что? – воскликнула девушка.  
Но Снейп уже быстро одевался.  
\- Дура! – бросил он ей. – Вы думаете, что здесь все такие добрые как… неважно. Сейчас же одевайтесь – едем в Лондон. Завтра уже приезжают студенты, а вы…  
\- Да я всё равно не знаю европейской магии! – выкрикнула девушка. – Я – шаманка!  
Снейп остановился на мгновение, затем кинул Дориане её платье.  
\- Значит, будете учиться, - хмыкнул он.

 

 

**Глава 8.**

\- Дурацкий день. Как, впрочем, и все с тех пор как вы здесь появились, - сказал Снейп, устраиваясь в купе.  
\- Да ладно, - отмахнулась Дориана. – Зато сколько всего купили.  
Она любовно погладила палочку, которую не выпускала из рук с момента покупки. Снейп усмехнулся:  
\- Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы выбрать вам эту палочку. Я и не думал, что такое сочетание возможно. Надо же, волос вейлы и чешуйка василиска… в мореном-то дубе! Да еще в Косом переулке целый день потеряли!  
\- Лучше бы вы дали мне сыграть в казино, - надула губки Дориана.  
\- Конечно, мисс Грей, а потом мне вас голой в Хогвартс везти?  
\- Я хорошо играю! – возмутилась девушка.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Снейп, - Только постарайтесь играть с любителями, а не профессионалами. Я вас прошу. Хотя бы тогда, когда я вас привожу в город.  
\- То есть, мы поедем еще? – восхитилась Дориана.  
Снейп застонал и отвернулся к окну.  
Дориана погладила через клетку перышки серой совы и снова обернулась к мужчине. Она положила руку ему на колено и негромко сказала:  
\- Спасибо за сову.  
\- Да не за что, - вздохнул Снейп, повернувшись к девушке.  
В этот момент дверь купе открылась и в нее просунулась взъерошенная мальчишеская голова в очках:  
\- Тут есть свободный места?.. Ой, простите, профессор Снейп…Я дальше поищу!  
\- Сядьте, Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп, сбросив руку девушки со своего колена. – А то будете по коридорам ходить и невесть что думать!  
Мальчик протиснулся в дверь и уселся на краешек сидения. Выглядел он крайне смущенным.  
\- Вот вам и собеседник, мисс Грей, - сообщил Снейп. – А я спать хочу.  
Он завернулся в плащ и откинулся на сидении. Дориана улыбнулась и протянула руку:  
\- Я – профессор Дориана Грей.  
\- Со студентами не здороваются за руку, мисс Грей, - не открывая глаз, прошипел Снейп.  
\- Зануда, - одними губами проговорила девушка и подмигнула. О, она явно знала, чем очаровать будущего ученика.  
\- А что вы преподаете, профессор? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Защиту от физических атак и язык сов, – ответила девушка, пристально разглядывая ученика.  
\- Да, язык сов? – восхитился Гарри. – А можете с моей совой поговорить?  
\- Вообще-то могу, - с некоторым сомнением в голосе проговорила Дориана. - Но лучше приходи на факультатив.  
\- Не знаю, получится ли, - расстроился Гарри. – У меня в этом году столько предметов…  
\- Например, зелья, - продолжая сидеть с закрытыми глазами, произнес Снейп.  
В этот момент дверь купе снова открылась.  
\- Шоколад, напитки?  
\- Ой, Северус, купите мне шоколадных лягушек, ну пожалуйста! – умоляюще произнесла Дориана и подергала край мантии.  
\- Ни за что! – фыркнул Снейп.  
\- Ну пожа-алуйста!  
\- Поттер, заткните уши, - приказал, открыв, наконец, глаза, Снейп и наклонился к девушке. – Мисс Грей, вы ведь уже вытащили мелочь из моего кармана, что вам еще надо?  
\- Разрешения, - ничуть не смутилась Дориана.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Снейп. – Покупайте. Поттер, можете убрать руки от ушей и купить сладости. Кормить еще и вас я не намерен.  
***  
\- Мы тебя обыскались, Гарри! Ой, профессор Снейп?  
\- Познакомьтесь, мисс Грей, - обратился Северус к Дориане. – Ваша потенциальная ученица на факультатив. Обожает дурацкие предметы, главная зазнайка Хогвартса. А вот того юношу, - словно выплюнул Снейп, - что маячит за ней, разглядите повнимательней. Как и мистера Поттера, вы его будете редко видеть на занятиях. Ах да, это еще и старосты Гриффиндора.  
\- Да? Любопытно! – оживилась Дориана. – да вы проходите, проходите!  
После того, как все представились, потянулось тягостное молчание. Прервала его Гермиона:  
\- Извините, профессор Грей. Вы с профессором Снейпом родственники?  
Дориана не успела ничего ответить.  
\- Что?! – вкрадчивым голосом спросил Снейп. – Мисс Грейнджер, вы не только зазнайка, но и наглая и бесцеремонная девчонка. Вы забыли, кто я? Надеюсь, что скоро буду иметь возможность вам напомнить.  
\- Просто я думала…- попыталась оправдаться Гермиона.  
\- Думать на уроках будете! – отрубил Снейп.  
\- Я из России, - не обратив никакого внимания на гневную тираду спутника, ответила Дориана. – Я сирота. У меня никого нет.  
\- Прямо как вы, Поттер, - усмехнулся Снейп.  
\- Просто мне стало интересно, имеете ли вы что-то общее с героем Оскара Уайльда, - глядя прямо в глаза Дориане, твердо сказала Гермиона.  
Дориана не отвела взгляда:  
\- У меня нет портрета. Имейте это ввиду, девочка.  
Поезд прибыл на станцию Хогвартс.

 

 

**Глава 9.**

На следующее утро Дориана проснулась в отвратительном расположении духа. Во-первых, прошлой ночью она так и не достучалась до Снейпа. Дверь была закрыта на неизвестные ей заклинания. Во-вторых, ей предстояло первое занятие. Причем с группой, в которую входили её новые знакомые из поезда. Она бы предпочла начать с первоклашек, но делать было нечего. Одевшись тщательнее, чем обычно, она пошла в класс. Ученики уже были на своих местах. Когда она шла через аудиторию, по классу пронесся вздох. Дориана улыбнулась.  
\- Итак, меня зовут Дориана Грей. Я буду вести у вас защиту от физических атак. Кто-то может сказать, зачем вам, магам, это надо? Да, мисс Грейнджер.  
\- Для защиты, когда палочка не доступна или сломана.  
\- Правильно, мисс Грейнджер. Но уточню, не только для защиты, но и нападения. И не только в отсутствие палочки, но и как элемент неожиданности, – кивнула Дориана и повернулась на каблучке, чтобы её хорошенько могли рассмотреть. – Как я выгляжу?  
\- Соблазнительно, - крикнул кто-то с задней парты.  
\- Замечательно, - улыбнулась Дориана. – А главное, вовсе не опасно. Не правда ли? Не сразу придет в голову, что бесчисленные разрезы на платье дают мне возможность хорошо бегать и летать на метле. А мои шпильки, - Дориана сняла одну туфлю и поставила на стол. – Мои шпильки легко пробьют ботинки из любой кожи. А если их еще смазать ядом… Впрочем, лучше один раз показать, чем сто раз рассказывать. Гермиона, создайте, пожалуйста, мне иллюзию двух противников.  
Гермиона взмахнула палочкой. Два головореза, выросшие рядом с Грей, неуловимо напоминали собой Кребба и Гойла. Кое-кто захихикал.  
Дориана Грей с невозмутимым лицом ждала, когда иллюзия приблизиться. Затем резко повернула голову, так, что коса просвистела прямо по одной из иллюзий. Гермиона сдавленно охнула. Она заметила то, что прошло мимо внимания многих – вместо заколки профессор использовала металлический обоюдоострый стержень.  
Не поворачивая головы ко второй иллюзии, Дориана, ударила по ней каблуком и, оттолкнувшись от пола, взлетела.  
"Без метлы и без палочки", - пронесся шепот по аудитории.  
Зависнув над иллюзиями, Дориана заговорила:  
\- Тут можно использовать палочку, или добивать подручными средствами. Я же сделаю по-своему. На живых людей это не подействует, но для иллюзий в самый раз.  
Девушка словно собрала горсти воздуха и кинула. Иллюзии были неповоротливые и не смогли уклониться. Их остатки разнесло по классу.  
\- Биоэнергетика. Я слышала об этом, - прошептала Гермиона, не отрывая взгляда от преподавателя.  
Дориана спустилась на пол.  
\- Не стоит всегда надеяться на магию. Иногда стоит проверить и собственные силы, - серьезно сказала она.  
\- Простите, профессор Грей, – светловолосый мальчик, не поднимая руки, окликнул преподавателя. – Вы, я так понимаю, хорошо владеете магловскими искусствами защиты и пытаетесь навязать их нам. Вы, случайно, не грязнокровка?  
Класс замер.  
Дориана не спеша надела очки, которые снимала на время показа, и поглядела в упор на говорившего:  
\- Мистер Малфой, я не ошибаюсь? Вы знаете, вполне возможно, что я грязнокровка. В вашем понимании, – она усмехнулась. – Вас это волнует? Следующее занятие как раз будет посвящено эмоциям и тайным слабостям. А вас, мистер Малфой, я жду на отработке сегодня вечером. А так как кабинета у меня пока нет, жду в своей комнате. И молитесь, чтобы мне не были нужны какие-нибудь внутренние органы чистокровного мальчишки, - не удержалась от подкола Дориана и вышла из класса.

 

 

**Глава 10.**

В дверь комнаты негромко постучали.  
\- Да, войди, - позвала Дориана, не отрываясь от кормления новой любимицы.  
В комнату протиснулся Драко. Выглядел он немного смущенно.  
\- Э-э, профессор Грей, простите меня. Я не знал, что вы наша.  
\- Ваша? – Дориана удивленно приподняла бровь. – Чья это ваша?  
Драко окончательно сконфузился.  
\- Ну, то есть… вы живете с нами в подземельях, и всё такое… - пробормотал он, заливаясь краской.  
Дориана встала и подошла к нему вплотную. Даже на каблуках ей приходилось смотреть на него снизу верх.  
\- Надо же, взрослый, вроде бы мальчик. Красивый… – она провела острым ноготком по щеке Драко, от чего он дернулся как ошпаренный. – Да никак ты меня боишься? – удивилась Дориана. – Не бойся, я симпатичных мальчиков не ем. Да и страшненьких, к сожалению, тоже.  
Дориана притворно вздохнула и повела рукой в сторону двери. Дверь закрылась и щеколда упала. Драко снова вздрогнул.  
\- Раздевайся и ложись, - кинула Дориана через плечо.  
\- А… - попытался сказать что-то Драко.  
Дориана снова вздохнула.  
\- Драко, тебя дома били? – мальчик судорожно кивнул. – Мало били! Но я сейчас совершенно не хочу этим заниматься, поэтому делай, что я говорю.  
Драко не стал спорить и, быстро раздевшись, залез под одеяло, продолжая настороженно наблюдать за странной преподавательницей. Дориана легко освободилась от платья и скользнула в постель.  
\- Ух ты, сколько татуировок! – воскликнул Драко, отвлекшись на мгновение от абсурдности ситуации.  
\- Нравится? – улыбнулась девушка. – Можешь рассмотреть их поближе, а я заодно проверю, умеешь ли ты целоваться…  
\- А теперь извини, я немного изменю твою память. Как предпочитаешь, забыть всё или думать, что это тебе такой сон приснился? – деловито спросила Дориана, застегивая последнюю пуговку на глухой рубашке.  
\- С-сон.  
\- Умничка, - кивнула Дориана и взяла Драко за руку. Через некоторое время она убрала руку и сказала, строго глядя на юношу:  
\- И запомни, Драко, свои мысли, не имеющие отношения к уроку, держи при себе. Если что-то беспокоит, можешь зайти ко мне и выяснить. Всё понял?  
Драко Малфой кивнул. Дориана подвела его к выходу, когда в дверь властно постучали. Девушка открыла дверь. На пороге стоял Северус Снейп.  
***  
\- Марш в свою комнату! – бросил Снейп ученику.  
Драко уже ничего не нужно было повторять дважды – он быстро побежал по коридору и скоро скрылся за поворотом. Снейп толкнул девушку обратно в комнату.  
\- Мисс Грей, вы что, решили совратить половину Хогвартса?  
\- О чем вы, профессор Снейп? – удивленно раскрыла глаза Дориана. – Я разговаривала с мистером Малфоем о его поведении на уроке.  
Снейп не слушал её.  
\- Вы в курсе, что его отец – очень влиятельный человек? – устало спросил он.  
\- В курсе, - блеснула зубками девушка. – Иначе я бы его прямо на уроке убила. А так решила повременить.  
\- Вообще-то я зашел спросить, почему вы не пришли позаниматься со мной основами магии, но вы меня вывели из себя, - Снейп прижал девушку к стене и приподнял ее до уровня своих бедер. – Ну что вы, где же коронный обхват, змея подколодная?  
Рука мужчины скользнула по ноге девушки, задирая длинную юбку.  
\- Кстати, мисс Грей, давно хотел поинтересоваться, вы нижнее белье когда-нибудь носите?  
\- Конечно, - кивнула Дориана, расстегивая ремень на брюках Снейпа и обхватывая его талию ногами. – Когда собираюсь на метле летать. Ну, и зимой. Иногда.  
Продолжить девушка не успела, потому что Снейп с силой прижался губами к её чересчур разговорчивому ротику. Первый раз целуя ее в губы.

 

 

**Глава 11.**

Утром Дориана проснулась в своей постели, совершенно трезвая и совершенно одна. Голова болела. Всю ночь Снейп пытался научить её простейшим заклинаниям, но пока получалось плохо. Снейп злился и называл её Невиллом Лонгботтомом, периодически поминая также Поттера и Хаффлпафф.  
Поэтому утро Дориана решила начать с прогулки, совершенно необременительной утренней прогулки. У площадки для квиддича Дориана столкнулась с профессором Люпином. Он поклонился и, так же, как при первой встрече, подставил руку. Сначала они шли молча, но Люпин первый нарушил молчание.  
\- Как прошел первый урок? Я слышал, вы практически без палочки провели всё занятие? Включая полет?  
\- Да, - смутилась Дориана, – я предпочитаю пользоваться другими средствами. У нас в России многое не так.  
\- А боггарты в России есть? – снова спросил Люпин.  
«К чему он клонит?», - не могла понять девушка, но ответила:  
\- Я не встречала.  
\- Отлично! – почему-то обрадовался профессор Люпин. – Хотите, я научу вас с ним справляться?  
\- Хочу, – кивнула Дориана.  
Люпин быстро повел её в замок и подвел к шкафу.  
\- Здесь находится боггарт. Он постарается изобразить ваш страх. Надо взмахнуть палочкой и сказать «Ридикулус!», одновременно меняя страх на что-то смешное. Попробуйте!  
Когда Дориана потренировалась, Люпин открыл шкаф. Перед Дорианой возник могильный камень с полустертой надписью и блеклой фотографией, в которой можно было с трудом угадать саму девушку.  
\- Ридикулус! – крикнула Дориана, и на могиле удобно расположились сам Люпин и профессор Снейп, чокающиеся маленькими стопочками с прозрачной жидкостью. На месте блеклой фотографии была вставлена карточка из шоколадной лягушки, на которой Дориана строила рожицы.  
Люпин быстро запер боггарта в шкаф. Девушка с укором посмотрела на него.  
\- Зачем вам было это нужно? – строго спросила она.  
Люпин выглядел скорее ошарашенным, чем смущенным.  
\- Ну, надо знать, с кем имеешь дело, - сказал он.  
\- Вы уверены, что учились в доме Гриффиндор? – поразилась Дориана.  
\- На самом деле, вы мне очень нравитесь, - произнес наконец Люпин.  
\- Ага, конечно, - не поверила Дориана. – А о себе рассказать ничего не хотите? Я полагаю, в месяце есть несколько дней, когда даже такой знойной девушке как я, придется искать другого любовника.  
Люпин замер.  
\- Вам профессор Снейп рассказал? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Так эта сволочь тоже знала? – удивилась Дориана. – Вот гад! – с чувством добавила она, затем снова повернулась к Люпину.  
\- Ну, раз теперь все формальности улажены, и мы знаем друг о друге чуть больше, чем хотелось бы… может, определимся с местом и временем свидания? Я ведь всё-таки обещала! – девушка лукаво подмигнула и послала воздушный поцелуй. – А пока извините – мне пора на занятия.  
***  
\- Так… - Дориана окинула взглядом сидящих перед ней учеников. – Вот сколько человек в школе мечтает изучить совиный язык. Что тебе, Невилл?  
\- Э-э, вообще-то я хотел бы выучить язык жаб, вдруг это возможно… – он запнулся, потому что сидящая рядом Гермиона дернула его за мантию.  
\- Потом я поговорю с твоей жабой, - кивнула Дориана. – Хотя, прости, тебя я вряд ли смогу научить. Итак, для того, чтобы передать мысль, высказанную на одном языке средствами другого языка, нужно прежде всего понять ее, а затем постараться подобрать в другом языке характерные для него формы и способы выражения этой мысли. Одна из трудностей перевода заключается в том, что структуры разных языков часто не совпадают, и чтобы правильно выбрать нужную форму слова родного языка, нужно знать, чему она соответствует в языке, с которого делается перевод. В нашем случае все несколько упрощается тем, что совы в основном общаются с людьми на адаптированном языке…  
Дориана с удовольствием смотрела на вытянувшиеся лица учеников, которые принялись старательно записывать её лекцию.  
«И не думала, что конспекты по теории языка когда-то пригодятся», - пронеслось у неё в голове.

 

 

**Глава 12.**

«Сегодня должна быть отличная погода!» - подумала Дориана, потянувшись, и окончательно проснулась. Осенняя погода действительно радовала последним теплом и почти полным отсутствием проливных дождей. Но этот день был особенным – сегодня Дориана Грей должна была впервые увидеть игру в квиддич. Играли Слизерин и Гриффиндор, что, как нашептали знатоки, предполагало весьма захватывающее зрелище. За кого болеть ей, Дориана еще не определилась.  
«А, черт с ними, буду болеть за тех, кто будет выигрывать!», - наконец решила девушка. Но Снейп спутал её планы.  
\- Мисс Грей, за кого вы будете болеть? – спросил он, заглянув в комнату Дорианы после завтрака.  
\- А это принципиально? – попыталась отвертеться девушка.  
\- Принципиально! - отрезал Снейп. - От этого будет зависеть, где вы сядете, с каким факультетом.  
\- Судя по тому, как вы на меня орете каждый вечер, я сяду с Хаффлпаффом! – ответила Дориана.  
\- Мерлин свидетель, я этого не хотел! В этой игре и так много стрессовых моментов, чтобы удерживать в поле зрения еще и вас, – вздохнул Снейп. – Вот что, так как вы живете в доме Слизерина, болеть вы будете за мой факультет. И сидеть будете рядом со мной. Но сидеть смирно и не распускать свои руки, а также всё остальное, распущенная вы девчонка!  
\- А разве преподаватели не сидят все вместе? – попыталась возразить Дориана.  
\- Сидят, - кивнул Снейп. – Но разделение на болельщиков идет негласно. Деканы играющих команд садятся далеко друг от друга, а остальные болельщики рассаживаются в зависимости от своих предпочтений.  
\- Ясненько, - вздохнула Дориана.  
День уже не казался ей таким веселым, как до завтрака. Чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, девушка одна из первых прошла на поле для игры и чинно села на то место, которое указал профессор Снейп.  
\- Вот если еще и игра окажется идиотской, то я вообще больше не ходок на подобные развлечения, - горько пробормотала она.  
***  
\- С тех пор, как у них ловцом Поттер, на игру можно не ходить, - злился Снейп, спускаясь в подземелья.  
\- Да ладно, прикольная игра получилась! – пыталась утешить его Дориана.  
\- Прикольная?! – взвился Снейп, ускоряя шаг. – Куда уж прикольней! И ведь даже баллы этому Поттеру не снизить – скажут, что придираюсь.  
\- А что, не придираетесь, разве? – удивилась девушка.  
Снейп остановился.  
\- Мисс Грей, иногда я просто не могу понять, вы надо мной смеетесь или плохо соображаете? – зло бросил он.  
\- А мне просто вот что интересно, - не обиделась Дориана. – Почему вам не побить Поттера на его собственном поле?  
\- Что вы имеете ввиду? – не понял Снейп.  
\- Почему бы не сыграть командой преподавателей против студентов Гриффиндора?  
\- Глупости, Дамблдор такого не позволит! - отмахнулся Снейп и захлопнул дверь своей комнаты.  
Дориана пожала плечами и прошла к себе. Она ни разу не оглянулась, поэтому и не заметила, что у лестницы стоял задумавшийся Драко Малфой. Наконец, лицо его прояснилось, и он бросился наверх, к выходу из подземелий.  
***  
Вечером Дориана постучалась к Снейпу. Он достаточно быстро открыл ей дверь.  
\- Нет, ну прямо как к себе домой ходите! – восхитился он, пропуская девушку в комнату.  
Дориана села на кровать.  
\- Ну, - обернулся к ней Снейп. – Запомнили хоть что-то?  
\- Люмос Максима?.. – полувопросительно ответила Дориана.  
\- Ну хоть что-то, - вздохнул Снейп. – Но я хотел поговорить с вами о ваших уроках. Не слишком ли смело обсуждать с детьми тайные страхи и показывать скрытые особенности? Вы что, совсем ничего не боитесь?  
\- И это мне говорит профессор школы, в которой свободно преподают боггартов и разгуливают оборотни! – воскликнула девушка.  
\- Познакомились с профессором Люпином, - поморщился Снейп. – Наверное, в мозги к нему лазили? И какое вам-то дело до того, что он оборотень?  
\- Какое _мне_ дело?– переспросила Дориана и начала расстегивать юбку.  
\- Нет, ну вы всё сводите к одному! Хоть ответьте на вопрос! – взмолился Снейп.  
Дориана посмотрела на него и расхохоталась:  
\- Я не собираюсь вас домогаться, - просмеявшись, сказала она. – Пока. Просто у меня потайной карман с внутренней стороны юбки.  
Она избавилась, наконец, от своего одеяния и достала из тайника пистолет.  
\- Вы знаете, что это? - спросила Дориана.  
Снейп сел рядом и повертел пистолет в руках.  
\- Вообще-то нет, – сознался он.  
\- Это оружие, из которого маглы убивают. Вы видели мой шрам на руке – это от похожего оружия, - Дориана скинула обойму на ладонь. - А шрам остался от вот такой игрушечки, - она достала один патрон и повертела перед лицом Снейпа. – Что скажете?  
Снейп осторожно взял пулю в руки.  
\- Какие-то руны, – наконец сказал он. – И материал, из которого она сделана. Я ошибаюсь, или это… аргентум?  
\- Серебро, - кивнула Дориана. – Здесь, в Хогвартсе, пистолет не работает, но… Как вы думаете, где я работала до преподавания?  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что в борделе, - пробормотал Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от пистолета.  
Дориана Грей пропустила провокационное замечание мимо ушей.  
\- Я работала… - она замялась. – В общем, иногда мне приходилось убивать. В том числе и оборотней.  
\- Да? – усмехнулся Снейп. – Я так понимаю, не только оборотней. Давайте не будем доводить разговор до душераздирающих откровений, чтобы мне, как законопослушному гражданину, не пришлось закончить начатое неизвестными доброжелателями.  
Снейп небрежно коснулся руки, а потом и платка на шее девушки. Она вздрогнула.  
Снейп ухмыльнулся и снял платок. Плохо заживающий шрам открылся его взгляду. Он вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Божье благословение на пуле, - хрипло сказала Дориана и мотнула головой. – В общем, магия такая.  
\- Вы знаете, я всё больше убеждаюсь, что молчащая в постели вы мне нравитесь больше, - задумчиво сказал Снейп.

 

 

**Глава 13.**

\- Всё-таки, что за дрянь вы курите?! – возмущенно спросил Снейп у сидящей на постели девушки.  
Дориана Грей ответить не успела. В камине что-то вспыхнуло, и появилась голова Малфоя-старшего. Снейп дернулся и натянул одеяло.  
\- Привет, Сев! – радостно кивнул Малфой. – Тут одна идея наклевывается…  
Люциус неожиданно заметил неподвижно сидящую девушку, продолжающую невозмутимо курить. Снейп проследил за его взглядом и, негромко выругавшись, прикрыл девушку одеялом.  
\- Ой, прости, я не знал, что ты не один, - улыбнулся Малфой и кивнул Дориане. – Моё почтение, мадемуазель...  
\- Дориана Грей, - нехотя произнес Снейп, – познакомьтесь, это Люциус Малфой.  
\- Очень приятно, - наклонила голову девушка.  
\- Мне тоже, - подмигнул Люциус. – Сын упоминал о ваших уроках. Он очень высокого мнения о вас. Впрочем, вижу, не он один.  
\- Ну что вы, - усмехнулась девушка, – профессор Снейп меня терпеть не может.  
\- Ты, кажется, по делу? – прервал начинающуюся беседу Снейп.  
\- Ах да! – спохватился Малфой. – Я насчет команды преподавателей для игры в квиддич. Я говорил с Дамблдором. Ты просто не представляешь, сколько усилий пришлось мне приложить, чтобы меня согласились взять! Даже за то, чтобы не попасть в Азкабан, я заплатил меньше! Но взамен он настоял, чтобы за Гриффиндор играли близнецы Уизли. Да мы их всё равно побьем, как же иначе? Что ты молчишь?  
Снейп перевел тяжелый взгляд на сидящую рядом Дориану.  
\- А я что, я ничего! – всполошилась девушка.  
\- Сев, не кипятись! Побереги злость для игры! Мы сыграем жестко, - нехорошо улыбнулся Малфой, и его голова исчезла в камине.  
Снейп снова посмотрел на девушку. Она пожала плечами. Снейп тяжело вздохнул:  
\- О Мерлин, почему я не убил вас при первой встрече!  
***  
\- …Итак, как мы и говорили на прошлом уроке, адаптированный совиный включает в себя три основные части речи. Сравнивая с человеческим языком, мы назовем их существительным, наречием и глаголом, обычно настоящего или прошедшего времени. Или то, что происходит в конкретный момент, непосредственный интертекст диалога, или недалекое прошлое. В общесовином разделение значительно сложнее. Существительные делятся на одушевленные, неодушевленные и лишние. Глаголы на настоящее происходящее, настоящее прошедшее, прошедшее далекое, архивное и ненастоящее. Наречия включают в себя правильности и неправильности. О союзах и других частях речи поговорим на следующем уроке. Как и о роли жестов. Есть вопросы?  
Гермиона подняла руку:  
\- У меня, правда, есть некоторые предположения, но не могли бы вы, профессор, разъяснить некоторые термины? Например, «лишние», «архивное», «ненастоящее» и «правильности-неправильности»?  
Дориана Грей улыбнулась:  
\- Это особенность философии сов. Лишние включают в себя всякие мистические предметы, совам неинтересные. Так, понятие «призрак» будет попадать под эту категорию. Архивное – время до рождения совы, употребляющей глагол. Или до её ознакомления с предметом обсуждения. Так для Хедвиг Поттера фраза «Гарри родился» будет в архивном времени, даже если она его старше. Ненастоящим же совы называют будущее время.  
\- Я так и думала! – воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Отлично, - кивнула Дориана. – А правильности-неправильности… - она задумалась. – Я объясню на примере. «Тепло», «сытно», «уютно» - это…  
\- Правильности, а «холодно», «голодно», «неуютно» - неправильности!  
\- Пять баллов Гриффиндору, - похлопала в ладоши Грей. – Еще вопросы есть?  
\- Ну да, есть, - Невилл выглядел несколько сконфуженным. – Мы тут посовещались с ребятами… Что такое существительное, глагол и наречие?..

 

 

**Глава 14.**

\- Вы знаете, профессор, идея насчет квиддича уже не кажется мне такой забавной, - задумчиво произнесла Дориана.  
\- Ещё бы, - хмуро кивнул Снейп, придирчиво разглядывая изрядно потрепанную за тренировку метлу. – Особенно, если учитывать набранную команду. И время, отведенное на тренировки. Его слишком мало!  
\- Да ладно, - беспечно махнула рукой девушка, складывая свою метлу и вешая её на пояс. – Насколько я понимаю правила, необходимо поймать снитч и всё будет тип-топ.  
\- «Тип-топ», - зло передразнил её Снейп. – Я не всегда понимаю, как вы свою комнату находите. Всё время дверью ошибаетесь. Снитч сначала увидеть надо! А Поттер, что ни говори, очень хорошо летает.  
\- У меня будет четыре глаза, - усмехнулась Дориана.  
\- Я вас удивлю, но Поттер тоже летает в очках, - возразил Северус.  
\- Вы не поняли, профессор, - улыбнулась Грей. – _Я_ летаю без очков. Положитесь на меня.  
\- Я вообще проклинаю тот день, когда впервые на вас _положился_ , - заметил Снейп.  
Дориана молча пожала плечами и пошла в замок.  
***  
\- ... Правила всем участникам известны. Игра должна проходит честно. Все меня поняли? - Дамблдор занял место судьи и поднял свисток.  
Над полем в ожидании зависли обе команды. Рон Уизли и мадам Хуч уже заняли свои места вратарей, Люциус Малфой, хищно улыбаясь, поглаживал биту. На лице Вектор нельзя было прочесть не единой эмоции.  
Дамблдор поднес свисток к губам.  
\- Папа, врежь рыжим! – в момент свистка крикнул Драко, перегнувшись через перила. Близнецы сжали покрепче биты, Джордж скрипнул зубами и пригнулся к метле. Джинни осталось безучастной, не отрывая взгляда от лица Снейпа, зависшего на метле прямо перед ней. Она словно не слышала этого крика. Люциус бросил короткий взгляд в сторону сына и легко махнул битой. Дамблдор едва заметно нахмурился и подбросил квофл.  
Игра началась.  
К квофлу стрелой бросилась Джинни, на долю секунды опередив Северуса Снейпа. Зельедел в ярости резко повернул метлу и устремился вслед за миниатюрной девушкой. В этот момент глаза всех игроков были прикованы к квофлу. Нет, не всех. Профессор Вектор стремительно поднялась чуть выше и примерилась битой. Расчет был верным. Через мгновение она с силой ударила по блэджеру, хладнокровно направив его в Джинни. Блэджер задел девушку по кисти и со свистом пронесся дальше. По трибунам прошел сдавленный вздох.  
Джинни с трудом удержалась на метле, ухватившись за неё обеими руками. Квофл выскользнул у неё из рук, но не пролетел и пары дюймов – чуть коснувшись мантии Джинни, его перехватил Снейп и ринулся к воротам. Полы его мантии развевались, а при взгляде на его лицо у игроков появлялось непреодолимое внутреннее желание отлететь с его пути. Джордж подлетел к сестре, она кивнула ему, плотно сжав губы, на Снейпа и бросилась догонять противника. В этот момент Фред заметил блэджер и со злостью ударил по нему. Снейп, даже не оборачиваясь, увернулся от летящего снаряда. На его сосредоточенном лице не было и тени улыбки или хотя бы усмешки.  
\- Если бы огромные кровососущие летучие мыши мутировали до того, чтобы летать на метле, это бы, пожалуй, выглядело бы именно так, - задумчиво пробормотала Дориана, наблюдая игру сверху.  
Снитч она не искала. Просто порой поглядывала в сторону Гарри Поттера.  
В этот момент блэджер, от которого увернулся Северус, оказался, наконец, в поле досягаемости Люциуса Малфоя. Люциус, не колеблясь, направил блэджер в сторону Джинни, преследующей Снейпа. Однако Джинни заметила опасность боковым зрением и увела метлу в сторону.  
Тем временем Снейп оказался лицом к лицу с вратарем Гриффиндора. Рон Уизли был первым, кто в тот день увидел улыбку Снейпа. Через мгновение квофл был забит в кольцо.  
Не давая никому опомниться, Снейп перехватил квофл у самой земли и снова понесся на вратаря. В этот момент блэджер снова оказался у Вектор, хоть и совсем ненадолго. Она невозмутимо отшвырнула его битой в едва виднеющегося в залитом солнцем небе Гарри Поттера. Гарри увернулся. В этот же момент Снейп снова пробил защиту вратаря.  
«Двадцать-ноль!» - возопил Слизерин.  
К всеобщему удивлению в следующий момент квофл оказался в руках профессора Трелони. Некоторые зрители только что с немалым изумлением заметили её на поле. С кривой нервной усмешкой, Джордж что есть силы саданул по блэджеру. Даже не успевшая ничего понять, Трелони едва не слетела с метлы, но словно какие-то силы удержали её в воздухе. Квофл же в её руках силы не удержали.  
К радости команды, рядом с Трелони оказался Снейп, который, не удостоив коллегу даже взглядом, легко перехватил потерянный ею красный шар. Без труда увернувшись от пущенного в него Джорджем блэджера, Снейп ушел выше и снова понесся к кольцу Гриффиндора. Остальные охотники словно выпали из игры. Кэтти едва не прокусила губу до крови, чтобы не расплакаться. Несмотря на то, что она почти тенью следовала за профессором, поймать квофл ей не удалось ни разу.  
Мяч снова попал в кольцо. Бедный Рон, готовый сгореть от стыда, перебросил квофл Джинни.  
Тем временем Люциус снова примерился к стремительно летящему блэджеру и с видимым (ни от кого не укрывшимся!) удовольствием послал его в сторону Гарри. Очевидно, в голову. Но удовольствие было недолгим – мальчик увернулся. Второй блэджер, отбитый Вектор, попал Джинни по той же руке. Может, зря она проигнорировала факультатив своенравной преподавательницы? Джинни метнулась за мячом прежде, чем кто-то успел понять хоть что-то, в том числе, нужна ли ей помощь, и уже вновь вела его через поле. Следующий блэджер, посланный наслаждающимся Люциусом едва коснулся её мантии, но девушка даже не потеряла скорости.  
Тут Дориана Грей заметила… всего лишь блэджер, пущенный в неё Джорджем. Или, как вариант, Фредом. Она наклонилась к рукояти метлы, сумев таким образом увернуться и удержаться в воздухе. Люциус снова направил блэджер в Джинни, хотя и без особой надежды на попадание. Но в этот момент девушка прицелилась по кольцу. Мадам Хуч попыталась привлечь внимание ученицы к опасности в виде черного шара, но…  
«Тридцать-десять!»  
По трибунам пронесся испуганное «О-ох!».  
Из команды Гриффиндора выбыл один охотник.  
По полю уже бежала мадам Помфри. Но внимание большинства игроков было уже не на пострадавшей. Квофл снова оказался в руках Снейпа. Гарри снова уворачивался от блэджера, посланного профессором Вектор и отчаянно вертел головой по сторонам, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть снитч. Рон словно не увидел пущенного Снейпом красного мяча. Он всё еще пытался рассмотреть, что с его сестрой. Профессор Синистра передала квофл Трелони. Люциус прицелился по Трелони блэджером, но вовремя вспомнил, что они в одной команде. По его лицу скользнула легкая тень разочарования.  
Дориана так увлеклась игрой, что не сразу поняла, что её теребит за край мантии кукла. Снитч!. Для Гарри маленький золотой мяч был как раз на фоне заходящего солнца, поэтому мальчик его не видел. Дориана бросилась к снитчу. Через мгновение Гарри заметил блеск мяча… или то, что Дориана рванула куда-то в сторону. Вираж! Над его головой просвистел блэджер, потом еще один. Словно Люциус и Вектор соревновались между собой. Все замерли и, затаив дыхание, следили за маленьким золотым снитчем. Это был звездный час Трелони – она забила квофл в кольцо. Но это заметил только Дамблдор. Потому что в этот самый момент в руках Дорианы Грей оказался снитч.  
Игра закончилась. Команды медленно спустились на поле.  
\- Предлагаю пойти и выпить! – улыбнулся Люциус, поправляя волосы.  
\- А узнать, что с моей сестрой после твоего удара, не хочешь? – с ненавистью произнес Джордж, остановившись рядом с ними.  
\- Мне и так ясно, что с ней, – усмехнулся Малфой. – И кстати, _вам_ я выпить не предлагал. Особенно на брудершафт. Мисс Грей, вы что будете пить? И в каких количествах?  
\- Боже! - воскликнула Дориана. - Ты услышал мои молитвы!  
Снейп нахмурился, но от участия в празднике отказываться не стал. Хотя, его и терзали смутные сомнения, что _ему_ выпить тоже не предлагали.

 

 

**Глава 15.**

Пробуждение было ужасным.  
«Черт возьми, сколько мы вчера выпили, что у _меня_ так болит голова?!» - недоумевала Дориана. Она с трудом открыла глаза и снова закрыла. Потом осторожно приоткрыла один глаз.  
\- Нет, только не это, - негромко пробормотала она и села на кровати.  
Кровать эта была в комнате Снейпа. В этом-то как раз не было ничего удивительного. А расстроило девушку другое. Кроме неё и самого профессора зельеделия, в постели удобно расположился Люциус Малфой.  
\- Ну вот, всё так интересно, а я ничего не помню, - огорчилась Дориана Грей. – И что мне теперь делать? Если я останусь в постели, то разозлиться Северус. Он ведь никак не может понять, что я не его вещь. С другой стороны, - задумалась она. - Если я сейчас уйду потихоньку, то рассердятся оба.  
Дориана представила картину пробуждения двух похмельных мужчин и захихикала. Затем приложила два пальца ко лбу Люциуса.  
\- Терпеть не могу это делать, но придется, - вздохнула она.  
Веки Малфоя вздрогнули, и он открыл глаза. На лице не было и следа проведенной ночи. Дориана брезгливо вытерла пальцы о простыню.  
\- Ты меня так будишь? – негромко спросил Малфой.  
\- Буду! – не подумав, ляпнула Дориана. – В смысле, шли бы вы домой, Люциус. Дома жена, наверно, заждалась.  
\- Вряд ли, - хмыкнул Люциус, легко сажая девушку себе на колени. – Кстати, почему ты со мной на «вы», вроде бы уже неплохо знаем друг друга?  
\- Ну, вот Северус так не считает, Мы с ним до сих пор на «вы», - возразила Дориана, усаживаясь поудобнее и начиная медленно двигаться в такт движениям мужчины.  
\- Любишь его? – спросил Малфой, поглаживая девушку по спине.  
Дориана фыркнула.  
\- Что такое любовь, Люциус? – вместо ответа спросила она.  
\- Ну… - Малфой задумался. – Я вот люблю свою жену…  
\- И поэтому сейчас спишь со мной, - понимающе кивнула девушка.  
\- …Сына люблю, – не сдавался Люциус.  
\- А он тебя боится как огня, - усмехнулась Дориана. - Любовь - такая же иллюзия, как и многое другое, о чем часто говорят люди. И неважно, маги или маглы.  
\- Так что же у тебя с Северусом? – вернул тему в первоначальное русло Малфой.  
\- Он мне нужен… - серьезно сказала Дориана.  
\- Вот видишь! – обрадовался Люциус.  
-…Сейчас, – уточнила девушка. - Пока я в Хогвартсе и живу в подземельях.  
Они оба замолчали. Каждый думал о своем.  
***  
Уходя, Люциус наклонился к руке провожающей его до двери девушке и поцеловал её.  
\- Я грязнокровка, Люциус, - без улыбки сказала Дориана, отдергивая руку.  
Малфой молча улыбнулся и погладил девушку по голове, после чего тихо вышел.  
Дориана в задумчивости прошла обратно к постели. Потом решительно потрясла Снейпа за плечо. Пропустив мимо ушей длинную тираду, она нетерпеливо спросила:  
\- Северус, вы когда-нибудь любили?  
\- Конечно, - прошипел злой Снейп и сел на постели. – Знаете, мисс Грей, что хуже похмелья?  
\- Знаю. Но предпочту услышать ваш вариант, - не стала напрягаться Дориана.  
\- Это, мисс Грей, проснуться с похмелья рано утром и увидеть рядом с собой вас! – рявкнул Снейп и накрыл голову подушкой.  
\- Ну и ладно, – не стала спорить девушка. – Можно подумать!  
\- Вот пойдите и подумайте! – проревел Снейп из-под подушки.  
Дориана хмыкнула и завернулась в простыню. Уже дойдя до двери, она остановилась и вернулась к кровати. Едва коснувшись пальцами виска мужчины, она отдернула руку и быстро покинула комнату. А Снейп почувствовал, что голова стала болеть чуть меньше.

 

 

**Глава 16.**

Дориана Грей поднималась по лестнице. Она решила навестить свою любимицу, которую поселила к остальным совам в совятню. Наверху было сухо и светло. Доски, из которых был пол в этой башне, прогрелись под осенним солнцем, и приятно пахло жухлыми листьями. Сидя на корточках рядом со своей совой и поглаживая ее по взъерошенным серым перышкам, Дориана чувствовала себя так спокойно, как не чувствовала уже давно. Дверь в совятню со скрипом отворилась.  
«Если это Филч – убью на месте, - хладнокровно подумала девушка, – неужели хотя бы в пять утра нельзя побыть в одиночестве в этом дурацком замке?»  
\- Профессор Грей? Я вам не помешаю?  
\- Нет, Гарри, не помешаешь, - не поворачиваясь, ответила Дориана.  
Рядом захлопала крыльями еще одна сова.  
\- Я тоже пришел навестить свою сову, - смущенно сказал Гарри и присел рядом. – А как вашу сову зовут?  
\- Дарки, - ответила Дориана, продолжая думать о чем-то своем.  
\- Интересное имя, - осторожно произнес Поттер.  
Дориана молчала.  
\- Вы знаете, – снова заговорил Гарри, - я думаю, Гермиона была не права, подумав, что вы с профессором Снейпом родственники. У вас нет совершенно ничего общего!  
\- Ага, мы просто спим вместе, - пробормотала Грей себе под нос.  
Но Гарри её не услышал. Он опустился на корточки напротив девушки, поглаживая перья Хедвиг, и продолжал:  
\- Мне кажется это так интересно, что вы в своей команде тоже ловец, и тоже носите очки.  
\- Что? – очнулась от раздумий Дориана.  
\- Ну… - Гарри покраснел. – А еще я знаю язык змей!  
\- Да? – машинально удивилась Дориана. – Я тоже, в принципе, могу со змеями разговаривать.  
\- Что вы говорите? – обрадовался Гарри. – А еще мне очень хотелось поговорить с вами, как с человеком, который тоже в детстве потерял родителей. Мне так не хватает понимания, а вы такая…вам хочется доверять. Мне был всего год, когда погибли мои родители, - он сглотнул, - А?..  
\- Мне было семь, - ответила Дориана. - Я их уб... любила. Очень, - поправилась девушка и внимательно посмотрела на Поттера.  
«Да ведь он со мной заигрывает!», - вдруг дошло до неё. Ей стало смешно. Её, самое аморальное существо на весь Хогвартс, а может, и на всю Англию (весь остров она не считала – всё-таки у неё шотландские корни), пытается соблазнить желторотый юнец!  
Гарри явно исчерпал все темы, на которые мог поговорить с преподавателем, и сидел теперь молча, мучительно перебирая в голове слова.  
\- Ой! – вдруг вскрикнула Дориана и, сняв очки, принялась тереть глаз. – Что-то попало!  
\- Давайте я посмотрю! – обрадовался Гарри.  
«Всё старо как мир», - с облегчением подумала девушка.  
Гарри для приличия посмотрел глаз на свет, потом набрался смелости и, зажмурив глаза, коснулся поцелуем губ Грей. Девушка поймала губами нижнюю губу юноши и, обняв его за плечи, вытянулась на полу. В результате, открыв глаза, Гарри обнаружил, что лежит, растянувшись во весь рост на обнимающей его девушке.  
Поттер покраснел и попытался встать:  
\- Профессор Грей, я... - забормотал он, стараясь не глядеть на Дориану.  
\- Да ладно, Гарри Поттер! – усмехнулась девушка. – Продолжайте уж что начали. Или смелости не хватит? Вы же герой! И не зовите меня сейчас профессором. Просто «мисс Грей». Я же не сильно вас старше.  
\- Дело в том, что я…это… еще не… - Гарри окончательно смутился.  
\- Ну, на то я и ваш учитель! – улыбнулась Дориана и притянула юношу к себе.  
***  
Гарри неловкими пальцами пытался расстегнуть пуговицы на платье.  
\- Помочь? – поинтересовалась Дориана.  
\- Если можно, я сам, - смущенно улыбнулся Гарри.  
Дориана закрыла глаза.  
Она чувствовала на теле легкие и нежные прикосновения рук и губ юноши.  
«Хорошо, хоть утром успела свести все синяки и царапины после ночи со Снейпом и Малфоем», - промелькнуло у неё в голове.  
На мгновение ей стало стыдно. Словно она в чем-то обманула Гарри. Но через мгновение она уже забыла об этом чувстве стыда, как, впрочем, и всегда.  
Дориана Грей провела рукой по спине юноши, от чего он вздрогнул, прижался к ней всем телом и прошептал:  
\- Меня никогда никто так ласково не гладил. И не обнимал. Я даже не помню, как меня мама целовала.  
«Так, не зареветь. Не зареветь, - сказала себе Дориана. – Плохо, конечно, что у мальчишки все ласки будут ассоциироваться с… в общем, ассоциироваться. Хотя…а это идея!»  
Дориана потянулась всем телом к Гарри, потом внезапно остановилась.  
\- Гарри, что ты знаешь о чтении памяти?  
Гарри пристально посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Кое-что знаю, - нехотя проронил он и снова поцеловал её. – Давайте не будем об этом, а? Это неприятные воспоминания.  
Но Дориана не успокоилась.  
\- Подожди, - мягко остановила она его. – Я могу попытаться вытащить воспоминания о твоих родителях. Только для тебя. Только ты не сопротивляйся, хорошо?  
Гарри замер, потом осторожно кивнул.  
Со второго раза у Дорианы получилось. Гарри тихо плакал на её плече, а девушка гладила его по голове. В голове её крутились невеселые мысли.  
«Тварь ты всё-таки, Даша. Причем редкая тварь. Правильно Снейп сказал. Нет, что говорить, воспоминания ты ему достала, но какими усилиями? Переворошила всё. Буквально изнасиловала не только физически, но и морально».  
\- Спасибо вам, мисс Грей, - прервал мысли Дорианы Гарри.  
\- Да ладно, - махнула рукой девушка, освобождаясь от объятий. – Можешь звать меня Дорианой. После такого ты мне как младший брат.  
Затем лукаво улыбнулась и подмигнула:  
\- Но при этом инцестом наши взаимоотношения считаться не будут! Так что, приходи завтра проведать снова Хедвиг. Только т-с-с!  
Она засмеялась. На душе у неё снова стало безоблачно.

 

 

**Глава 17.**

\- Скоро выпадет снег, - нарушила общее молчание Надежда Бессмертная. – Ничего не меняется. Заданий нет. Скучно.  
\- А мне скучно без Даши, - не поднимая глаз от разобранного кольта, сказал Дарк.  
\- Ой, только не начинай всё сначала, - вздохнула пожилая негритянка. – Ты же знаешь, что её уже не вернуть.  
\- Просто вы этого не хотите, - недовольно буркнул юноша.  
\- Дарк, мне не хотелось напоминать тебе, но ты своими руками убил её, - возразила женщина. – По приказу отца Федора и с его помощью, но всё-таки это сделал ты.  
\- Не говори глупости, Агата! – взорвался Дарк. - Я не мог убить человека, которому доверяю больше всех на свете!  
Он нервно заходил по комнате, бросив кольт на диван.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, человека, которому доверял больше всех на свете, - спокойно поправил его священник, неслышно вошедший в комнату во время разговора. – Разве тебе не стало легче с тех пор, как раба божья Дарья покинула этот мир?  
\- Нет, я сказал, что хотел сказать! – выкрикнул Дарк. – Я хочу её увидеть! Хочу поговорить! Мне столько нужно рассказать ей…  
Отец Федор нахмурил брови и пригладил бороду.  
\- Мне не нравиться, что Дарк так говорит, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Ой, да мало ли что он говорит! - отмахнулась Надя и прицелилась указательным пальцем в сторону сонно жужжащей осенней мухи. Муха вспыхнула.  
\- Ох, не скажи, Надежда, - покачал головой отец Федор. – Раз он так говорит, это значит, что на нем всё ещё лежит приворот, наложенный неразумной Дарьей. И это значит…  
Он снова задумался. Наконец он принял решение.  
\- Агата, ты остаешься за главную в ячейке. Я буду поддерживать связь с базой. Надежда, едешь с нами.  
Он подошел к стоящему у окна Дарку и ласково сказал ему:  
\- Собирайся. Поедем на поиски блудной дочери Дарьи.  
Дарк радостно улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- А что брать с собой?  
\- Полное вооружение, как обычно. Гранаты, берету, разрывные пули…- спокойным голосом ответил отец Федор. - Хотя, пожалуй, пластит оставь дома. Ах да. Агата! Постарайся наложить руны Нидвафф* на пули.  
\- На какое имя? – спокойно спросила негритянка.  
Отец Федор на секунду задумался.  
\- Через одну «Дарья Серенькая» и «Дориана Грей». Кто её знает, конспиративную нашу, – он расстелил карту мира на полу и снова обратился к Дарку. – Ну, и где она, по-твоему?  
\- Точно не в России, – осторожно начал Дарк.  
Палец его скользил над картой.  
– Возможно…возможно… Здесь!  
Он ткнул пальцем в Англию.  
\- Ты не ошибся? – переспросил отец Федор. – Может, рядом – в Шотландии? У неё там могут оказаться родственники.  
\- Нет, – помотал головой Дарк. – Точно здесь!  
\- Отлично! – священник оглядел свою команду. – Ну, и кто у нас знает английский?  
  
* _«пуля с вашим именем на ней» - руна, повышающая шанс попадания и нанесения повреждения конкретному человеку, чье настоящее имя вырезано на пуле._  
***  
\- Мне кажется, или вы меня избегаете, мисс Грей? – улыбнулся Ремус Люпин, столкнувшись с девушкой в коридоре.  
\- Разумеется, кажется! – не смутилась Дориана.  
\- Просто я вспомнил тут о вашем предложении…  
\- Да? – заинтересовалась Грей.  
Она оглянулась. В коридоре было пустынно. Больше всего ей хотелось пойти что-нибудь выпить, потому что горло до сих пор болело после урока совиного языка. Люпин по-своему расценил её движение и неприятно улыбнулся.  
\- А не боится ли меня мисс Грей, - негромко произнес он, надвигаясь на девушку, пока она не оказалась прижатой к стене.  
\- До этого момента нет, - честно призналась девушка. – Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел нас здесь.  
\- Например, профессор Снейп, не правда ли? – кивнул Люпин и положил руку на бедро Дориане.  
Ладонь жгла как огнем через плотную ткань.  
\- Неужели вы настолько недооценили меня, мисс Грей? Неужели вы подумали, что я не пойму, с кем вы меня спутали там, на совином кладбище?  
\- Честно говоря, я о той встрече больше не вспоминала, - повинилась Дориана.  
\- Зато я вспоминал очень часто, - прошептал Люпин на ухо девушке.  
Его вторая рука блуждала по её груди, а колено упиралось в стену между ног Дорианы.  
«Сдаться на волю победителя или по мозгам шарахнуть, чтоб неповадно было?», - решала тем временем девушка.  
\- Я не могу понять, почему такая интересная девушка заинтересовалась Северусом, но тем лучше. Приятно будет вспомнить молодость и хорошенько досадить этой гниде, – шептал Люпин, жадно целуя её. – Хотя, на мой взгляд, целоваться с Слюнявисом всё равно что с дементором.  
\- Да? – заинтересовалась Дориана. – Это какое-то местное идиоматическое выражение?  
Люпин на мгновение отпрянул.  
\- Не шути с этим. Дементоры очень страшные существа.  
\- Я представляю, что такое дементоры, - кивнула Дориана, вспомнив некоторые эпизоды из мыслей Гарри. – Но что в них такого?  
\- Они вытягивают всю радость, вскрывая все неприятные воспоминания человека, а поцелуй дементора, - Люпина передернуло, – он вытягивает душу.  
\- Гм, - задумалась Дориана, стараясь не замечать ненасытных и грубоватых ласк оборотня. – Не знаю, как поцелуй, но дементор меня не страшит. У меня нет плохих воспоминаний. Как, впрочем, и хороших.  
\- Ты чудовище, - утробно прорычал Люпин, разрывая рубашку на груди у девушки.  
\- Ага, - спокойно согласилась Дориана.

 

 

**Глава 18.**

Дориана еще продолжала медитировать, пытаясь понять, что предпринять в сложившейся ситуации, но тут прямо за спиной Люпина выросла темная тень.  
«Люблю, когда решать самой не приходится», - обрадовалась девушка.  
Схватив Люпина за плечо, Северус Снейп отшвырнул его от девушки и выхватил палочку.  
\- И давно ты нападаешь на беззащитных женщин?! – прошипел он.  
Люпин ухмыльнулся, вытирая губы.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Сев. Разве не понимаешь, что она сама была не против?  
\- Что-то непохожа она была на человека, который не против, - сузил зрачки Снейп.  
\- Конечно, тебе ведь виднее, - сплюнул Люпин.  
\- Дориана, отойди! – через плечо крикнул Снейп и махнул палочкой.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотала девушка, не двигаясь с места. - Прямо так вот брошу всё и отойду. И пропущу всё самое интересное.  
Снейп негромко произнес какое-то заклинание и из его палочки вырвался хлыст. Люпин попытался увернуться, но не успел. Хлыст задел его по руке.  
\- Ого, - удивился Люпин. – Стандий!  
Снейпа чуть не снесло ледяной волной воздуха. Он покачнулся, но устоял.  
\- Унгандиз!  
Палочка в руках Люпина завибрировала, он с трудом удержал ее. Снейп сделал еще шаг в сторону противника.  
\- Аргсонг! – из его палочки вырвался вихрь, который со свистом понеслась на Люпина. Ремус побледнел и сдавленно прошептал:  
\- Щит.  
Вихрь рассыпался над Люпином, и он потерял сознание.  
\- Нет, я всё понимаю, но «песнь серебра» использовать не стоило, - покачала головой Дориана. – Тем более, бить против европейской магии рунической.  
Снейп её не слышал. Он подошел к поверженному противнику и проверил пульс. Девушка поняла, что медлить было нельзя. Дориана нырнула в мозги находящегося без сознания оборотня.  
«Ну, ты это, шел-шел, потом упал. И еще раз. Снейпа сегодня вообще не видел, меня тоже не видел. Просто несчастный случай», - быстро внушила она и сделала вид, что упала в обморок.  
Северус Снейп хлопнул в ладоши, вызывая эльфов.  
\- Доставьте в больничное крыло, - кивнул он в сторону профессора Люпина, после чего обернулся к Дориане.  
\- Дориана Грей… - вкрадчивым тоном начал он. – Если вы думаете, что я снова буду тащить вас как идиот на руках, то нет! – рявкнул он ей прямо в ухо.  
Он грубо поставил её на ноги.  
\- Сплошные неприятности от вас, - заметил Снейп мрачно. – Теперь еще решать проблему с Ремусом придется.  
\- Не придется, - куда-то в сторону сказала девушка.  
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? – насторожился Снейп.  
Под его взглядом Дориана почувствовала себя неуютно.  
\- Ну… я ему память изменила, - наконец выдавила она из себя.  
\- Так, дайте подумать, - прищурился Снейп. – Совершенно случайно не хотите ли вы сказать, мисс Грей, что я зря рисковал своим здоровьем и положением в обществе, и вы могли с легкостью избавиться от него сами?  
Дориана отвела взгляд.  
\- Я была в состоянии аффекта, – нашлась она.  
\- Угу, - хмыкнул Снейп.  
По его непроницаемому лицу нельзя было понять, верит он или нет. Снейп быстро пошел по коридору, затем обернулся:  
\- Очень надеюсь, мисс Грей, сегодня больше ни вас, ни профессора Люпина не увидеть. Вы меня поняли? Даже не появляйтесь сегодня!  
\- Поняла, поняла, - пробурчала себе под нос Дориана, затем лицо её прояснилось.  
«Чтобы точно не встретиться с Северусом и не испортить ему настроение, мне надо быть в больничном крыле. Там, где Ремус и куда Сев наверняка не пойдет. По-моему, так!» - подумала она.  
***  
\- Да что вы говорите? И сильные повреждения? – Дориана наклонила голову в знак глубочайшего внимания.  
\- Да, очень серьезные! – Помфри была явно рада появлению собеседника.  
\- И что он говорит по этому поводу? – осторожно спросила девушка.  
\- Говорит, что упал. Но, по-моему, сам этому удивляется.  
\- Понимаю. Я бы на его месте тоже удивлялась, - честно призналась Дориана. – К нему можно?  
\- Ну…  
Видя её колебания, Дориана продолжала:  
\- Я тоже немного занималась лечением. Конечно, мне далеко до вас... – она обезоруживающе улыбнулась.  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась Помфри. - Только тихо. Он еще очень слаб!  
\- Разумеется, - согласилась Дориана и прошла в палату.  
Люпин в палате был один. При виде девушки он попытался сесть.  
\- Добрый день, – приветствовал он её.  
\- Ну, можно, конечно, и так сказать, - достаточно туманно выразилась Дориана и села на край кровати. Некоторое время оба молчали.  
\- Что у вас с рубашкой? – нарушил затянувшееся молчание Люпин.  
\- Ой! – искренне удивилась Дориана и попыталась запахнуться.  
\- Наверное, ваш любовник постарался, мисс Грей, - хмуро произнес Люпин и откинулся на подушки.  
\- Гм, теоретически в некотором смысле да, - с сомнением в голосе сказала девушка.  
\- А почему вы сейчас не с ним? – снова повернулся к ней Ремус Люпин.  
\- С кем? – не поняла Дориана.  
\- С кем, с кем, - передразнил её Люпин, - С Северусом Снейпом, разумеется! Не понимаю, что такая девушка как вы могла найти в нем…  
\- Только не начинайте всё сначала! – взмолилась Дориана.  
\- Да я еще ни разу вам ничего не говорил! – взбунтовался Люпин.  
Дориана прикрыла ему рот рукой.  
\- Не хочу ничего слушать, - строго сказала она. – Мы же с вами договаривались насчет места и времени, помните? Так вот, лично меня здесь и место, и время устраивают, а вас?  
\- Ну… а если кто-нибудь войдет? – еще сопротивлялся Люпин.  
\- Не войдет, - усмехнулась Дориана. – Ну что?  
Она игриво укусила мужчину за тыльную сторону ладони.  
\- Эй, это мой ход! – возмутился Люпин и повалил девушку на узкую больничную койку.

 

 

**Глава 19.**

Закрыв за собой дверь в больничное крыло, Дориана остановилась, не зная, куда ей пойти. Обычно вопрос этот решался просто, и она шла к Снейпу.  
Если он бывал занят, а это состояние профессора казалось Дориане почти неизменяемым, то она тихонько сидела и наблюдала за его работой. Торопиться было некуда, ведь рано или поздно они всё равно оказывались в постели. Иногда, правда, это бывало настолько поздно, что Дориана уже хорошо напивалась в уголочке. Но потерянным это время она всё равно не считала.  
Сегодня же она не могла к нему пойти.  
Девушка медленно шла по коридору, пытаясь придумать, чем себя занять. Вечер пятницы еще только начинался, а ей уже было тоскливо, словно утром в понедельник.  
Неожиданно кто-то подошел сзади и закрыл ей глаза руками.  
\- Гарри, - улыбнулась девушка.  
\- Привет, Дориана, - юноша убрал руки и чмокнул её в щечку. – Грустишь?  
\- Да! – Дориана напустила на себя самый строгий вид, который могла представить. – Умираю от тоски, потому что кое-кто сегодня опять пропустил мои занятия!  
Гарри удрученно вздохнул.  
\- Когда ты запомнишь, что я не посещаю твой факультатив?  
\- Вот и плохо! – отрезала Грей.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - игриво обнял её Гарри, - Может, сыграем в карты? Развеселишься. На раздевание, а?  
\- Иди ты к черту, Поттер! – шутливо ударила его по руке Дориана. – С тобой в карты играть – хоть сразу раздевайся. Впрочем… - она лукаво улыбнулась. – Сыграем на интерес? Выиграешь ты – разведем в карты любую девчонку, выиграю я – возьмем играть Драко. Идет?  
Гарри поморщился.  
\- Ну зачем тебе Малфой? Других что ли нет? Да и Гермиону, к примеру, на игру ты не разведешь.  
\- Разведу! Легко! – тряхнула головой девушка. - А Малфойчик хорош, ты со мной даже не спорь. Может, я всю жизнь мечтала целоваться одновременно с черненьким и беленьким, - мечтательно добавила Дориана.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Гарри. – Главное, чтоб только целоваться.  
\- А почему вдруг Гермиону? – внезапно спросила Дориана. – Она тебе нравится?  
\- Ну…- замялся Гарри. – Не могу объяснить. Хочу и всё!  
\- А говоришь, не можешь объяснить, - покачала головой Дориана. – Всегда считала, что это лучшее объяснение. Когда «хочу и всё».  
***  
\- Итак, теперь нам будет немного сложнее, - произнес отец Федор, задумчиво глядя на воды Ла-Манша.  
\- Еще сложнее? – поразилась Надежда Бессмертная.  
Дарк ничего не сказал и стал нервно перезаряжать свой кольт.  
Франция уже осталась позади. На пароме было малолюдно и, благодаря молитвам, рядом с их машиной никто надолго не останавливался.  
\- Ты хорошо поработала, Надежда, - кивнул отец Федор. – Ни одно устройство не выявило наше оружие. Просто прекрасно. Хоть я и не совсем понимаю, как ты это делаешь. Но дальше будет сложнее. И дело не только в том, что никто из нас не знает английского языка. Ведь мы столкнемся не только с простыми обывателями, но и сильными существами. Что-то мне говорит, что Дарья спаслась не своими силами, возможно, ей кто-то помог.  
\- Черт с причала? – встрепенулся Дарк. – Тот самый, с которым она все хотела поцеловаться, чтобы его зуб получить? – он поморщился.  
\- Скорее всего, - кивнул отец Федор. – Нам нужно быть готовыми ко всему. Вы меня понимаете? Ко всему!  
…- Нет, к такому я не готов! И не упрашивайте меня! – возмущался Дарк, стоя на девятой платформе у стены.  
Люди уже начали оборачиваться на импульсивного русского. Да и вся троица выглядела эксцентрично даже для этого места. Если оружие было скрыто одеждой, то экстренсорные очки, делающие Дарка похожим на водолаза, и наряд православного священника привлекали немало взглядов. Отец Федор поднял глаза к небу.  
\- Мы и так потратили много времени, чтобы обнаружить тех, кто бы указал этот путь, - терпеливо сказал он. – Только с божьей помощью у нас это получилось. Теперь осталось совсем немного.  
\- Не пойду, - помотал головой Дарк. – Я не знаю, что там меня ждет, а погибать так глупо я не намерен.  
\- Да ладно, - примиряющее улыбнулась Надежда. – Поедем на машине. Вы сами подумайте, где бы мы её оставили?  
\- Хорошо, - подумав, согласился отец Федор. – Мы всё равно уже близко к цели.

 

 

**Глава 20.**

\- Две против одной в мою пользу! – взвизгнула от восторга Дориана, складывая карты.  
\- Дорогая, ты точно не жульничаешь? – с подозрением спросил Гарри.  
Дориана помотала головой.  
Они сидели по-турецки на полу в комнате Грей и уже битый час играли в карты.  
\- Что с тобой поделаешь, - нахмурился Гарри. – Зови Малфоя.  
\- Если хочешь, можем позвать их одновременно, – присела рядом с ним девушка. – Не люблю, когда ты корчишь такие рожи.  
\- Отличная идея! Просто отпад! – развеселился Поттер. – А мне сидеть и гадать, ты или Малфой у меня девушку уведет!  
Дориана захихикала.  
\- К слову сказать, можно сделать так, чтобы она пришла только через час. К тому времени я Драко беру на себя. И вообще, устроим небольшую вечеринку? Упьемся. Слава богу, есть чем. Завтра всё равно выходной. А?  
Дориана вытащила из-под кровати бутылку огневиски.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на девушку и вздохнул:  
\- Дори, ты прямо змей-искуситель.  
\- С моей принадлежностью к холодным и скользким гадинам определились и до тебя! – засмеялась Дориана. – Наверно, поэтому я тебя так обожаю! – она легко ущипнула Гарри за щеку и выбежала из комнаты.  
Гарри пригладил волосы перед зеркалом и повертел в руках бутылку. Потом сел на кровать и огляделся. На тумбочке, рядом с куклой, он заметил кусочек шоколада, но, поразмыслив, брать не стал.  
Везучий он парень, этот Гарри!  
***  
Первой реакцией Драко, когда он вошел в комнату, было решительное желание выйти обратно. Но позади него стояла Дориана.  
\- Мисс Грей? – жалобно спросил он. – А Поттер-то зачем? Разве у меня не отработка?  
\- Отработка, - серьезно кивнула Дориана. – Мистер Малфой, вы слишком усердно занимаетесь, поэтому сегодня в виде отработки вам следует поучаствовать в небольшой вечеринке и сыграть в карты.  
\- Ну вот, - пригорюнился Драко. – Как баллы за знания получать, так Грейнджер, а как отдуваться, так сразу Малфой.  
\- Ты не поверишь, - положила руку ему на плечо Дориана, - Но Гермиону я уже вызвала, и она скоро будет. Так что садись. Гарри, наливай.  
Дориана достала колоду карт.  
\- Правила просты. Если выигрываю я – вы выполняете мое желание. Если один из вас, проигравшие снимают по одному элементу одежды.  
\- Странная у вас отработка, мисс Грей, - фыркнул Драко.  
\- Мистер Малфой, - сладким голосом пропела Дориана. - Вам напомнить тему последнего урока?  
\- Поттер, ну что ты возишься с бутылкой, давай я быстрее разолью! – поспешил сменить тему для разговора Драко.  
Они расселись на кровати, Дориана раздала карты.  
\- Классная у вас кровать, мисс Грей. Широкая, – через некоторое время не смог сдержаться Драко.  
\- Угу, - кивнула Дориана. – Кстати, ты проиграл. Осталось разобраться, кто выиграет. Хотя… уже, по-моему, ясно.  
\- Ты сегодня прямо в ударе, – покачал головой Гарри. – Зато спорим, я угадаю твое желание?  
Глаза его смеялись.  
– Я умею читать мысли, - таинственно сказал он Драко.  
Он сел слева от девушки и обнял её за талию. Драко казалось, что он спит и видит какой-то дурацкий сон. Такое уже бывало, ему снилось что-то похожее…  
\- Ну что же ты, Малфой, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Садись с другой стороны.  
Он поцеловал Грей, и Драко мог поклясться, что она ему ответила.  
Плюнув на все свои сомнения, Драко придвинулся ближе. Это вполне могло оказаться очень интересным. И, в конце концов, он не мог позволить, чтобы Поттер делал что-то, чего он, Драко Малфой, сделать не мог.  
***  
\- Ого! А здесь точно проходит отработка? – поразилась Гермиона, зашедшая в комнату.  
\- Ну да, - кивнула Дориана. – Просто Малфой сказал, что ты не умеешь играть в карты, а пить вообще не можешь ничего крепче сливочного пива. Типа, такие заучки только и могут, что прокисать в библиотеке. Гарри, конечно, вступился…  
Дориана выразительно махнула в сторону полураздетого Драко:  
\- …Но этим он доказал только свои умения, – девушка картинно вздохнула. - Я, конечно, пыталась поспорить, что каждому свое, кто-то должен и только учиться. В общем, у нас получилась маленькая вечеринка вместо отработки, а отменить вызов тебе я не успела. Ты уж прости, но отработка сегодня не получится. Можешь возвращаться в гриффиндорскую башню.  
\- Ну уж нет, - возмутилась Гермиона и решительно отобрала стакан у Гарри.  
Выпив залпом всё содержимое, она поморщилась и села на кровать.  
\- Объясняйте, как играть! – потребовала она.  
\- Меняем правила, - торопливо произнесла Дориана. - Играем на раздевание, но если проигрывает Гарри, то снимает два элемента одежды, а не один.  
\- Это почему?! – попробовал возмутиться Гарри.  
\- Поттер, - прошипела ему на ухо Дориана. – Если ты хочешь потом, как последний болван, раздеваться просто так, то только дай мне знать.  
***  
\- Дори, ну Дори! – Гарри потряс девушку за плечо.  
\- Гарри Поттер, отвали, а то я тебя сейчас поцелую. Или Гермиону, - пригрозила Грей. – Не видишь, я совращаю твоего однокурсника? Что ты за бесцеремонное существо!  
\- Я как раз насчет совращения, - повинился Гарри. - Как ты думаешь, мне потом будет очень стыдно?  
Он показал на Гермиону, которая, судя по всему, выпила больше, чем следовало.  
\- Чрезвычайно стыдно! – утешила юношу Дориана. – Но если ты не воспользуешься ситуацией, то стыдно будет еще и мне. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?  
\- Нет, конечно, - почесал в затылке Гарри.  
\- Поттер! – потеряла всякое терпение Грей. - Если хочешь, я могу её отрезвить.  
\- Молчу-молчу, - замахал руками Гарри. – Кстати, извини, что лезу не в свое дело, но вот Малфоя ты бы всё-таки немного отрезвила…  
\- Поттер!!!

 

 

**Глава 21.**

Дориана почувствовала сквозь сон, что её кто-то трясет за плечо.  
\- М-м, Северус… - пробормотала она сквозь сон.  
\- Нет, вот что удивительно, так это то, что вы угадали, - язвительно произнес Снейп.  
Дориана Грей протерла глаза и быстро села.  
\- Как вы можете объяснить всё это?! – зло спросил Снейп.  
Дориана огляделась.  
На полу валялась пустая бутылка. Рядом стояла еще одна, на дне которой плескались остатки огневиски. По всей комнате валялась одежда, обувь, а на постели… Дориана машинально пересчитала по головам: черненький, беленький, русая…  
По ногам и прочим конечностям разобраться было сложнее.  
\- Вечеринка, – нерешительно произнесла она.  
\- Надо же, вечеринка! – всплеснул руками Снейп. – А я-то думал! И как, хорошая была вечеринка?  
\- На редкость неудачная, - задумчиво протянула Грей.  
\- Это еще почему? – опешил Снейп. – Или вам меня не хватило?  
\- Ну и это тоже, - покладисто согласилась Дориана. – Но хорошая вечеринка отличается тем, что просыпаешься не с теми, с кем лег спать. И не помнишь ничего, а тут…  
\- Вы меня за нос не водите! – рассердился Снейп. – Почему у вас вечеринка со студентами, и они все, э-э, в таком состоянии? Вас просто ни на минуту оставить нельзя!  
\- Вот и не оставляйте! – надула губы Дориана.  
\- Я вас сейчас побью! – потерял терпение Снейп и поднял с пола ремень.  
\- Никогда не одобряла садомазохизма, но ради вас, - покорно кивнула Грей.  
\- Тьфу, мерзавка! – сплюнул Снейп.  
В этот момент в комнате раздался негромкий голос.  
\- Профессор Дориана Грей, проследуйте в кабинет директора.  
\- Дождались, - хмыкнул Снейп.  
Дориана накинула платье и аккуратно застегнула все пуговицы.  
\- Вы тут приберитесь за меня, профессор Снейп. Я имею ввиду, в мыслях студентов. Вы же не оставите такой беспредел, правда? – она улыбнулась и выскочила за дверь.  
В стену около места, где она только что стояла, с силой ударился ботинок.  
\- Я всё понимаю, но Поттера-то зачем притащила? Да еще и Грейнджер. Слизеринцев ей мало, - горько пробормотал Снейп.  
Потом сел в свое любимое кресло и задремал. В глубине души он надеялся, что ученики скоро проснуться и тихонько расползутся по своим комнатам сами, без его непосредственного участия.  
… У дверей кабинета директора Дориана остановилась. Потом набралась духу и вошла. Дамблдор уже ждал её.  
\- Директор, я… - начала она тоном, полным раскаяния, но Дамблдор остановил её.  
\- Мисс Грей, сейчас разговор пойдет не о вашем поведении. Пока никто не пострадал, вот и хорошо. И если угрызения совести продержат вас еще какое-то время рядом с Поттером, я буду только рад. Возможно, вы поможете ему не только, э-э, как сейчас помогаете. Дамблдор подошел к девушке вплотную.  
\- Дело в том, что в сторону Хогвартса направляется экспедиция из трех человек. Об этом мне недавно сообщили. Вы не знаете, кто это может быть?  
\- Поподробнее, пожалуйста, - хмыкнула Дориана.  
\- Говорят, что это два мужчины, один достаточно молод, а второй – магловский священнослужитель в возрасте. И красивая молодая девушка.  
\- И что? – удивилась Грей. – Мне это должно что-то говорить?  
\- А еще разведка донесла, что все трое вооружены и очень опасны.  
\- Всё, - поникла головой Дориана. – Это за мной.

 

 

**Глава 22.**

Снейп открыл глаза и вздохнул. Ученики всё еще спали. Он, конечно, догадывался, что двух минут будет мало, но надеяться еще никто и некому не запрещал. Возможно, он бы дал ученикам чуть больше времени, но ему было чертовски любопытно, как Дориана Грей попытается выкрутиться из всей этой ситуации, находясь в кабинете директора. Увы, будучи всё еще в подземельях, Снейп мог и не надеяться успеть на что-нибудь интересное. Например, если девушка решит изменить память Дамблдору…  
Северус Снейп вскочил. Терять время было не в его правилах. Не то, чтобы ему была так неприятна мысль, что назойливую девушку убьет кто-то другой…Но он должен хотя бы это увидеть! – убеждал себя Снейп.  
Вздохнув еще раз, Снейп достал палочку и подошел к ученикам. Долго выбирать, с кого же начать, ему не пришлось. Он направил палочку на Поттера. В этот момент он встретился взглядом с глазами мальчика. Они были открыты.  
\- Только троньте мою память, - с угрозой в голосе твердо произнес Гарри, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза профессору.  
Снейп остолбенел. Он чувствовал, что в нем поднимается ярость. Ему захотелось обрушить на этого умника какое-нибудь сильное заклинание, что-нибудь такое, что заставило бы мальчишку отвести взгляд и не смотреть на него с такой усмешкой и пренебрежением.  
Внезапно профессор успокоился. Он встал и развел руками.  
\- Хорошо, Поттер. Тогда с ними, - он ткнул пальцем во всё еще спящих Драко и Гермиону, – разбирайтесь сами.  
Он сунул палочку в рукав и пошел к двери.  
\- Профессор Снейп, это уже шантаж! – возмутился Гарри, садясь на кровати.  
Профессор Снейп ухмыльнулся.  
\- Именно, Поттер, - ответил он и вышел из комнаты.  
Гарри быстро оделся и достал мантию-невидимку. Колебался он недолго.  
\- Разбирайтесь сами, разбирайтесь сами! – передразнил он профессора. – А вот не буду!  
И, бросив последний взгляд на кровать, быстро покинул комнату.  
***  
Драко Малфой проснулся оттого, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он открыл глаза и резко сел на кровати. Гермиона отдернула руку. Она сидела, завернувшись в простыню, с таким перекосившимся лицом, что Драко захотелось рассмеяться. Но вместо этого он огляделся. В комнате никого не было, кроме него и девушки. Взгляд его задержался на полу, где валялась их одежда. Сообразительный Драко наконец-то натянул на себя одеяло. Гермиона чуть слышно облегченно вздохнула.  
\- Малфой, ты что-нибудь помнишь? – шепотом спросила она.  
\- А почему шепотом? – также тихо спросил Драко.  
\- Ну не знаю, - нормальным голосом ответила девушка.  
Драко потер лоб.  
\- Сперва я пришел сюда на отработку. Потом мы играли в карты на раздевание и что-то пили. Был еще Поттер. Кажется. А потом… - он с ужасом посмотрел на Грейнджер, она ответила ему таким же взглядом. - …ничего не помню. – закончил Драко.  
Несколько минут они молчали, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Наконец, Драко решился.  
\- Ну, я пошел, - сказал он как можно спокойнее и встал, завернувшись в одеяло. – Отвернись, Грейнджер, я оденусь.  
\- Подожди, Малфой! - Гермиона схватила за край одеяла. – А как же я? Ты не можешь меня тут бросить!  
\- Еще как могу! – ответил Драко. – А в чем дело? В чем твоя проблема? Оделась и вышла.  
Гермиона чуть не плакала.  
\- Малфой, ты идиот! – воскликнула она. – Я не могу выйти утром из подземелий! Что обо мне подумают?  
\- Ну, скорее всего что-то похожее на правду, - нервно усмехнулся Драко.  
\- Это был риторический вопрос! – гневно сверкнула глазами Гермиона. – Днем в субботу я могу, скажем, сходить к профессору Снейпу за дополнительными заданиями…И в этом нет ничего смешного! А вот утром я не могу здесь находиться. Ты понимаешь?  
\- В принципе да, - кивнул Драко. – Но с какой стати я должен тебе помогать? Я никогда не испытывал тяги к альтруизму.  
\- А иначе я сейчас закричу! – вкрадчивым тоном произнесла Гермиона.  
\- Ладно, будем считать, что некоторое стремление к альтруизму у меня имеется, - тяжело вздохнул Драко. – Помоги мне замотать тебя в одеяло.  
\- Это еще зачем? – возмутилась Гермиона.  
\- Грейнджер, да будет тебе известно, я живу не один в комнате, - потерял терпение Драко. – И если в то, что я где-то подобрал ночью грязнокровку и обманом заманил в подземелья, чтобы…- он замялся, затем продолжил. – То твое добровольное посещение моего скромного жилища покажется несколько странным. Поняла?  
\- Поняла, - буркнула Гермиона. – Заворачивай.  
\- Я еще об этом ни раз пожалею, - философски пробормотал Драко и снова окликнул девушку. - Грейнджер, ты по выходным такая дура, или после огневиски? Оденься сперва!  
Стараясь даже не поворачиваться в сторону друг друга, они быстро оделись.  
\- Интересно, почему мой левый ботинок лежит у двери? – задумчиво произнес Драко и тут же забыл об этом.  
Он взвалил Гермиону на плечо и открыл дверь.  
\- А вот кушать меньше надо, - заметил он, тяжело дыша.  
\- Да пошел ты, Малфой… - раздался приглушенный голос из-под одеяла.  
\- Досадное упущение, - кивнул своим мыслям Драко. – Рот следовало заткнуть.

 

 

**Глава 23.**

Когда Дориана вышла от директора, в коридоре её уже ждал Снейп.  
\- Ну что, вас уволили? – спросил он в лоб.  
Дориана покачала головой.  
\- С ума сойти! За что у нас только ни увольняют! И за это не увольняют, и за то… - возмутился профессор зельеварения.  
\- Меня вызывали по другому поводу, - пояснила Дориана.  
Что-то в выражении её лица заставило Снейпа замолчать. Некоторое время они шли не говоря ни слова. Снейп не выдержал.  
\- Ну? – требовательно спросил он через несколько минут.  
\- Вы не очень-то хотели слышать о моем прошлом, профессор, - проронила Дориана, глядя в пол.  
\- Безусловно, - кивнул Снейп. – Правда, кроме тех случаев, когда прошлое вдруг становится настоящим. Я правильно понимаю, что сейчас именно такой случай?  
\- Именно, - согласилась Дориана. – Дело в том, что мои…друзья из России думали, что я мертва. Но теперь они здесь…  
\- И не хотят разочароваться? – нервно усмехнулся Снейп. – Я их понимаю. Вот мы с вами друзьями не были, а мысль убить вас возникает у меня всё чаще и чаще. Но как они вас нашли? Вы не смогли справиться с ностальгией и отправили им письмо с обратным адресом?  
Дориана почувствовала себя неуютно и с неохотой ответила:  
\- Думаю, что всему виной приворот, который я как-то наложила на одного…  
\- Из друзей, - закончил за неё Снейп и нахмурился. – Как я сразу не подумал…Это ведь держит покрепче Империо? – снова обратился он к девушке.  
\- Насколько я знаю, да, - ответила Дориана, сделав вид, что её заинтересовала картина на стене.  
\- И я думаю, что отношение к этим явлениям в наших таких разных странах схожи, - с угрозой произнес Снейп, поворачивая девушку лицом к себе.  
Дориана Грей промолчала.  
\- У меня возникает вопрос, - глядя куда-то мимо девушки, произнес Снейп. – Мисс Грей, а я совершенно случайно не приворожен?  
\- Нет, - искренне удивилась Дориана и тихонько рассмеялась. – А что, профессор, у вас есть такие подозрения?  
\- Чем смеяться, лучше бы подумали, что теперь делать! – вскипел Снейп.  
\- А что делать, - пожала плечами Дориана. – Мне обратный ритуал уже не провести. Для него целая ночь нужна. Вы знаете, я так нервничаю…Может, того?.. – она заискивающе улыбнулась.  
\- Мисс Грей, вы меня просто с ума сводите, - покачал головой Снейп.  
\- Так что, в подземелья? – обрадовалась девушка.  
\- В подземелья, - кивнул профессор. – Но вовсе не затем, о чем вы думаете. Выход должен быть.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотала девушка. – Только, по моему опыту, это либо вперед ногами, либо…вперед ногами.  
***  
Драко с ноги открыл дверь в свою комнату и осторожно опустил свою ношу на кровать. Сам же устало рухнул рядом. В комнате его появление никто не заметил – все крепко спали.  
\- Малфой, я сейчас задохнусь, - прошипел куль голосом Гермионы.  
\- Сейчас, Грейнджер, ты точно задохнешься, - шепотом пообещал Драко. – Если проснется Кребб и развоняется на тему того, что я притащил в слизеринскую спальню грязнокровку с Гриффиндора. Все тогда задохнуться! Так что молчи пока. Я думать буду.  
Драко сделал вид, что не расслышал провокационного смешка, раздавшегося из одеяла. Наконец, в его голову пришла мысль. Не сказать, что блестящая, но он был рад и этой. Драко встал посреди комнаты и заорал:  
\- Подъем! Опаздываем на зелья!  
Первым, к немалому изумлению Драко, попыталось вскочить одеяло. Но и слизеринцы проснулись тоже.  
\- О чем ты, - застонал Гойл, пытаясь засунуть голову поглубже под подушку. – Какие зелья? Сегодня же суббота!  
\- Сегодня понедельник! – возразил Драко. – И прекратите со мной спорить! Сказал зелья, значит зелья!  
Сообразительный Забини бросил взгляд на трепыхающееся одеяло и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Да ладно вам, ребята! – успокоил он возмущенных Кребба и Гойла. – И у вас когда-нибудь понедельник начнется в субботу. Пойдемте на зелья.  
Блез подмигнул Драко:  
\- И до которого часа у нас зелья, не подскажешь?  
\- До обеда! – ляпнул Малфой и получил ощутимый толчок от одеяла.  
\- А почему Драко не идет на зелья? – продолжал упираться сонный Кребб, когда Забини вытаскивал его из комнаты вслед за ковыляющим самостоятельно Гойлом.  
\- А у него сейчас другой урок, - с серьезной миной произнес Забини, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Уход за магическими существами!  
\- Бедный Драко! – донесся из-за двери приглушенный голос Кребба.  
\- Ох, бедный! – вслух согласился Драко и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
Из одеяла показалась взъерошенная голова Гермионы.  
\- Интересно, почему это ты бедный, Малфой? – ехидно спросила девушка.  
\- Ну сама подумай, - ответил Драко. – Приходится возиться с девушкой, таскать буквально её на руках и всё такое…  
\- Что «всё такое»? – с подозрением спросила Гермиона, но Драко её не слушал.  
\- И при этом даже не знать, было ли у тебя что-то с этой девушкой! – Драко в сердцах пнул ногой кровать.  
Гермиона сосредоточено молчала, потом её лицо прояснилось.  
\- Есть два способа разобраться в этой ситуации! – воскликнула она. – Первый – это пойти и спросить мисс Грей, а второй… - она замялась.  
\- А второй?.. – заинтересовался Драко и сел рядом.  
\- Чем думать о том, что было, и чего не было, - шепотом сказала Гермиона и наклонилась ближе к Драко.  
Теперь они сидели совсем рядом и почти соприкасались руками.  
\- Чем думать… - эхом повторил Драко и провел рукой по волосам девушки.  
\- Раз уж так получилось… - краешком губ улыбнулась девушка.  
\- У нас есть время до обеда, - кивнул Драко и неловко обнял Гермиону.  
За дверью смущенный Забини оторвался от замочной скважины и обернулся к Креббу и Гойлу:  
\- Вы всё еще здесь? – свистящим шепотом произнес он. – Марш на зелья!  
\- Но Блез… - попробовал было возразить Гойл, но встретившись взглядом с Забини, передумал.

 

 

**Глава 24.**

Замок уже был виден вдали, когда машина заглохла. Дарк вылез из машины и внимательно исследовал её. Надежда и отец Федор терпеливо ждали в машине.  
\- Ничего не могу понять, - наконец развел руками Дарк.  
\- Надежда, - обратился священник к девушке. – Ты можешь заставить машину двигаться?  
\- Могу, - с сомнением в голосе сказала Бессмертная. – Но на это уйдут все мои силы. Такое ощущение, что электроны здесь ослабевают, - она хихикнула.  
В тишине её нервный смешок раздался жутковато.  
\- Тогда пойдем пешком, - подытожил отец Федор. – Берем только самое необходимое. Не забудьте свои катаны. «Песнь серебра» может пригодиться. И не снимай очки, Дарк, - предупредил он юношу. – Иначе можешь не увидеть замка.  
Они молча пошли почти вплотную к величественному сооружению.  
\- Странное место, - снова нарушила тишину Надежда. – Чем-то отдаленно напоминает наш Институт.  
\- Вот это меня и беспокоит, - кивнул отец Федор. – Надо быть очень осторожными…  
В этот момент словно кто-то невидимый выдернул катаны из-за спин Надежды и Дарка. Оружие сверкнуло на солнце и пропало за стенами замка.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - нахмурился священник.  
\- Что будем делать?! – взволновано спросила Надежда.  
\- Ломать рунические браслеты! – предположил Дарк, кипя от злости.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой отец Федор. – Мы будем ждать.  
Долго ждать им не пришлось – двери замка отворились, и к ним двинулся старик в мантии. Дарк поспешно вытащил кольт и нащупал гранату.  
\- Не торопитесь применять свои силы, - остановил старик путешественников. – Давайте сначала поговорим. Меня зовут Дамблдор. Я – директор этой школы. Хотите лимонную дольку?  
\- А можно мне две? – сразу заинтересовалась Надежда. – Коробки?  
***  
\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул Снейп, разглядывая попавшее в его руки оружие. – Когда я по вашей просьбе крикнул «Акцио катаны!», я и предположить не мог, что спасаю в первую очередь Люпина. Какие еще сюрпризы меня ждут, я даже думать не хочу.  
Он кивнул в сторону двери.  
\- Если вы не в курсе, то сообщу, что от Астрономической башни до подземелий идти достаточно долго. А мне вас еще прятать.  
Снейп дернул за рукав девушку, которая не отрываясь смотрела вниз. Профессор удрученно покачал головой:  
\- О, Мерлин, всё-таки стоило убить вас раньше. А то скоро, если всё пройдет гладко, убить уже не получится – станет жаль затраченных усилий.  
…Не обратив никакого внимания на возникший интерес Надежды, Дарк направил пистолет на Дамблдора и нажал на курок. Выстрела не последовало. Он нажал еще раз, и еще… Дамблдор улыбнулся:  
\- Я же предупреждал вас. Магловское оружие не действует на территории Хогвартса.  
\- Как-как он назвал мой кольт? – с подозрением спросил Дарк у Надежды.  
Она отмахнулась от него и спросила:  
\- Стоп! А почему мы вас понимаем? Вы знаете русский?  
\- Нет, - снова улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Дело вовсе не в этом. Теперь вы знаете английский.  
Он приветственно наклонил голову в сторону отца Федора.  
\- Я знаю, зачем вы приехали, и уже послал сову вашему начальству. А пока пойдемте, всё-таки поговорим.  
Отец Федор смерил строгим взглядом старого мага и пошел за ним, указав жестом спутникам следовать за ним.  
\- Интересно, а зачем он послал сову? – шепотом спросил Дарк у Надежды. – Или Даша теперь по совам, а не по воронам работает? И тогда это способ убедить, что совы а Англии еще есть, несмотря ни на что?  
\- Ну, не знаю, - хмыкнула Надежда. – Кто их в этой Англии знает. Может, он нашу организацию с чем-нибудь попутал. Или русской фантастики обчитался. Например, «Ночного дозора».  
Надежда и Дарк двинулись за начальником. Юноша незаметно пытался еще несколько раз выстрелить из пистолета в идущего впереди Дамблдора, но безуспешно. Дамблдор, словно не замечая этих попыток, продолжал негромко беседовать со священником. Дарк окончательно расстроился и принялся изучать замок. С брезгливым любопытством он разглядывал эльфов, окруживших посетителей.  
Неожиданно в голову его пришла идея. Он осторожно огляделся – все были заняты и на него не обращали никакого внимания. Дарк примерился и аккуратно с силой опустил рукоятку пистолета на голову ничего не подозревающего эльфа. Зазевавшийся эльф рухнул на пол.  
«Ну, хоть что-то в этом мире нормально», - самодовольно улыбнулся Дарк и бросился догонять ушедшую вперед Надежду.  
У лестницы директор обернулся:  
\- Пока мы обсуждаем некоторые вопросы с отцом Теодором, вы можете осмотреться и отдохнуть. Я думаю, вам с удовольствием всё покажут наши ученики и преподаватели.  
\- Я предпочел бы увидеть Дашу вместо того, чтобы рассматривать ваш замок, - выкрикнул Дарк в спину уходящим.  
Надежда дернула его за руку.  
\- Перестань, - прошептала она. – Если бы это было возможно, нам бы об этом сказали!  
В этот момент её внимание привлек мужчина, стоящий у лестницы. Он тоже увидел, что девушка его заметила, и подошел к ним.  
\- Не хотите ли шоколадку? Ах, простите, я не представился…- смутился он.  
\- Не важно, - отмахнулась Надежда. – Меня зовут Надежда Бессмертная, мне очень приятно…Так где же шоколад?  
Улыбнувшись, мужчина церемонно поклонился и протянул плитку шоколада.  
\- Ремус Люпин, - произнес он.  
\- _Очень_ приятно, - не отрывая взгляда от лакомства, произнесла девушка.  
Дарк смотрел на это с явным отвращением.  
\- Так мы пойдем искать Дашу или нет? – с угрозой в голосе произнес он. – Или ты будешь продолжать торчать как идиотка посреди этого зала с каким-то типом?  
\- Дарк, если бы ты только знал, как ты мне надоел! – вспылила девушка. – Я хочу стоять с этим типом! Я хочу посмотреть замок! А главное, я могу это сделать, потому что отец Федор сказал не предпринимать ничего без него!  
\- Ах так! – разозлился Дарк. – Тогда я пойду один!  
\- И отлично! – пожала плечами Надежда.  
Она сильно рассердилась и не видела, что Люпин улыбается.

 

 

**Глава 25.**

Люпин подставил локоть для того, чтобы девушка могла на него опереться.  
\- Что бы вы хотели увидеть в первую очередь? – спросил он.  
\- Что-нибудь интересное и вкусное! – не успев подумать, сказала Надежда.  
\- Нет ничего проще, - улыбнулся Ремус и достал шоколадную лягушку.  
Надежда смутилась.  
\- Не подумайте обо мне плохо, я просто очень люблю сладкое. Но я вполне могу съесть её во время прогулки, - она мужественно положила лакомство в карман.  
\- Пойдемте уже скорей! – поторопила девушка Люпина.  
\- Предлагаю пойти в лес, - сказал Люпин. – Там сейчас очень красиво.  
\- Отлично! – повеселела Надежда и развернула шоколадную лягушку.  
Лягушка скакнула с ладони девушки. Краем глаза Люпин уловил быстрое движение. Девушка сперва отпрянула, затем ловко поймала лягушку у самого пола и сунула в рот. Раздался характерный хруст, который бывает, если на зуб попадает льдинка.  
Надежда смущенно улыбнулась:  
\- Я немного перестаралась, - произнесла она с набитым ртом.  
\- Вы немного что? – переспросил Люпин.  
\- Я немного не ожидала того, что она прыгнет, и заморозила её, - пожала плечами девушка, продолжая хрустеть шоколадом.  
\- Ага, - не стал вникать Люпин.  
Они вошли в осенний лес.  
\- А название у леса есть? – полюбопытствовала Бессмертная, расправившись, наконец, с шоколадкой.  
\- Есть, - продолжая думать о чем-то своем, ответил Люпин. – Это Запретный лес.  
\- Удивительно, - усмехнулась Надежда, бросив взгляд в сторону спутника. – И как вы выбираете места для прогулки – с ума сойти!  
\- Надежда, зачем вы приехали? – внезапно спросил Люпин. – Ведь не для того, чтобы разбить мне сердце.  
Девушка внимательно посмотрела на Люпина. Он не отводил взгляда, полного каких-то противоречивых чувств.  
\- Разбить? Нет. Вот растопить холодное сердце – дело вполне для пирокинетика. Шучу. Мы все приехали за Дашей, - негромко ответила девушка. – В смысле, за Дорианой Грей.  
\- Вы хотите её забрать? – после некоторого молчания спросил Люпин.  
\- Не совсем, - покачала головой Надежда. – Скорее, нам необходимо её устранить.  
\- За что? – поразился Люпин.  
\- Не важно, - ответила Надежда. – Лично я против неё ничего не имею. С её куклой мы даже дружили. Когда она не таскала мой шоколад.  
\- Кукла что?  
\- Да ладно, - рассмеялась Надежда. – Только не говорите, что никто до сих пор не заметил, что Даша сама никогда не ест сладкого. А только кормит свою куклу. Неужели вы так мало с ней общались?  
\- Она в основном общается с профессором зельеделия, - хмуро ответил Люпин. – Не знаете, кстати, почему? Хотя, откуда вам это знать, вы же только что приехали…  
\- Отчего же, знаю, - снова улыбнулась Надежда. – Дориана такая… как бы вам лучше объяснить… Этот ваш профессор живет недалеко от неё, верно?  
\- Да… - поразился Люпин. – А как вы?..  
\- Очень просто, - Надежда смотрела в сторону. – Дориана – это…в общем, на что упало, то пропало. Понимаете?  
\- Не совсем, - заинтересовался Ремус.  
\- Ну, - девушка вздохнула. – Что в её зону внимания попало, то… долго не живет. А ей самой всё равно, кто это.  
\- А, - почему-то обрадовался Люпин и обнял девушку.  
Он сделал это словно случайно и неловко, но знал, что движения Надежды теперь скованы, и она не сможет легко вырваться. Взгляд его снова стал хищным и недобрым. Они зашли уже достаточно глубоко в лес, и голос девушки потонул бы в шуме деревьев. Но девушка не пыталась вырваться или закричать. Она смерила Люпина холодным взглядом, от которого у него слегка задрожали руки, и спокойно спросила:  
\- У вас высокая температура тела. Я уже сталкивалась с такой…Вы оборотень? – в лоб спросила Надежда.  
Люпин резко отскочил в сторону.  
\- И что? – с угрозой в голосе спросил он.  
\- Да ничего, - пожала плечами девушка. – Всё чудесно. Я работала вместе с оборотнем. Тоже мне, нашли, чем удивить.  
Люпин перевел дыхание и успокоился. Но пытаться обнять девушку больше не стал.  
\- У вас нормально относятся к оборотням? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Не все, конечно. Но мне всё равно. У каждого свои недостатки. И у вас, и у Дорианы Грей. И у Дарка. Что теперь, всех ненавидеть и бояться?  
Она замолчала.  
\- Вот тропинка, - указал Люпин через некоторое время. – Вы спокойно дойдете по ней до замка. И никто вас не тронет. А меня прошу извинить - у меня есть дело.  
Когда Надежда обернулась, сзади никого не было, и лишь тонкие ветки кустарника едва колыхались как от ветра. Девушка покачала головой.  
\- Никто не тронет, - хмыкнула она. – Конечно, не тронет.  
И она быстро пошла к замку.  
***  
Дарк несся по лестницам, словно был у себя дома. Её неудержимо тянуло куда-то вниз, в подземелья. Одна дверь, другая… В комнате спиной к двери сидела девушка.  
\- Даша, - воскликнул юноша, остановившись на пороге. – Я так хотел тебя найти, так хотел…  
Девушка медленно повернулась.  
\- Я знаю, Дарк, - грустно сказала она.  
\- Ты забыла про меня, да?  
\- Нет, - покачала головой девушка. – Не забыла. Я тебя ждала.  
\- Ступефай!  
Юноша рухнул на каменный пол.  
\- Отлично, - нахмурилась Дориана и быстро подошла к телу. – Северус, вам обязательно было тянуть время?  
\- Ну что вы, мисс Грей, мне просто было интересно посмотреть на то, как вы встречаете бывших любовников, - ухмыльнулся Снейп, выходя из-за двери.  
\- Как вы могли убедиться, очень нежно, - недовольно огрызнулась девушка. – По крайней мере, вырубила его не я.  
\- Конечно, - возмутился Снейп. – Я даже подумать боюсь, чтобы вы с ним сделали, если бы я не согласился вам помочь. Впрочем, я поговорю с вами позже. Давайте то зелье и проводите ваш ритуал.  
Девушка капнула в огонь зелье и бросила туда же, прямо в камин, волос с головы юноши и горсть земли. Туда же полетел мешочек с травой. По комнате разнесся легкий дурманящий дым. Снейп недовольно поморщился, но промолчал. Дориана сняла с пояса свой бубен и принялась кружиться по комнате, ударяя по бубну и негромко что-то напевая. Глаза у Снейпа начали слипаться. Через мгновение он крепко спал.  
-… Проснитесь же!  
Снейп с трудом продрал глаза. Над ним с тревогой на лице склонилась Дориана.  
\- Профессор, он скоро очнется! – прошептала девушка.  
\- И что? – не понял Снейп.  
\- Вы, например, хотите меня убить каждый день! Причем совершенно ни за что! – потеряла терпение Дориана. – Как вы думаете, должен относится ко мне человек после снятия приворота?! Да от меня на сувениры ничего не останется! А если унести его подальше, он снова меня не найдет.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Снейп и поднял палочку. – Вингардиум Лавиосса!  
***  
Уже в коридоре около большого зала Снейп столкнулся с Дамблдором и отцом Федором.  
Дамблдор сделал вид, что не замечает тела прямо перед палочкой зельедела, а отец Федор словно мимоходом провел над Дарком рукой и кивнул.  
\- Мы получили ответ из России, - сообщил Дамблдор Снейпу. – Пройдите с нами. О Дарке позаботится Надежда.  
Девушка словно ниоткуда выросла за спиной своего начальника и молча кивнула.  
Тем временем Дориана сидела перед камином в комнате Снейпа и грызла ногти. Она понимала, что это глупо, но она немного волновалась.  
\- Если что, я постараюсь выйти сухой из воды, – она нервно хихикнула. – Хотя с моей подмоченной репутацией…  
Дверь едва слышно скрипнула. Дориана мгновенно взлетела со стула и зависла в воздухе, выставив вперед руки. Рассмотрев вошедшего, она вздохнула и устало опустилась обратно на стул. Люпин подошел к девушке.  
\- Как видишь, я выполнил твою просьбу, - негромко произнес он. – Я отвлек девушку. Она действительно очень любит сладкое. Как и твоя кукла.  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь? – без каких-либо эмоций спросила девушка.  
\- Я хочу спросить, почему ты не предупредила о силе своей коллеги? Она могла подпалить меня как щенка! – он с силой сжал плечо девушки.  
Дориана даже не поморщилась.  
\- Тогда бы ты отказался, - просто сказала она.  
Люпин отпустил плечо.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? – тихо спросил он.  
Девушка молчала. Люпин достал из-за спины колдофотоаппарат.  
\- Можно я тебя сфотографирую? – произнес он.  
Дориана криво усмехнулась.  
\- На памятник что ли? – но покорно повернулась лицом к Люпину.  
Она показала язык в объектив и рассмеялась. В стенах подземелья её одинокий смех прозвучал жутко.

 

 

**Глава 26.**

Снейп с подозрением огляделся в кабинете директора и осторожно сел в кресло. Дамблдор и отец Федор остались стоять.  
\- Северус, ты ведь в курсе, зачем прибыли наши гости? – негромко спросил директор.  
Снейп кивнул, продолжая настороженно следить за собеседниками.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Дамблдор, всё больше воодушевляясь. – Мы обсудили этот вопрос с отцом Теодором и его начальством, - отец Федор наклонил голову в знак согласия. – И пришли в соглашению, но…  
\- Что но? – напрягся Снейп.  
\- Дело в том, что спецслужбы согласны оставить в живых мисс Грей при условии того, что она никогда не вернется в Россию. Им нужны гарантии. Северус, мой мальчик, я так часто прошу тебя о чем-то, - Дамблдор грустно покачал головой. – Но в этот раз ты можешь спасти жизнь невинному существу…  
\- Это вы про кого? – не понял Снейп.  
\- Ты, Северус, должен жениться на мисс Грей, - продолжил Дамблдор.  
\- Только через мой труп! - отшатнулся Снейп.  
\- Увы, мой мальчик, - грустно улыбнулся директор. – Не твой, а её…  
\- Но она не согласиться! – попытался поспорить Снейп.  
\- А ты спрашивал? – лукаво спросил Дамблдор.  
…- Ну…- Дориана задумалась, но вскоре лицо её прояснилось. – Я еще ни разу не была на Гавайях, в Норвегии и замужем! А в жизни всё надо попробовать!  
\- Это намек? – с подозрением спросил Снейп.  
\- Нет, это значит, что я говорю «да»! - рассмеялась Дориана. – А еще у меня ни разу не было первой брачной ночи…- мечтательно продолжила она.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - проворчал Снейп и крикнул в камин:  
– Она согласна!  
В кабинете директора Дамблдор улыбнулся отцу Федору и развел руками:  
\- Я же говорил, что у нас всё получится.  
\- И вам не жалко своего сотрудника? – покачал головой отец Федор.  
\- Надо будет, он её сам отравит, - отмахнулся Дамблдор. – Лимонную дольку?  
***  
\- Все вопросы с Дарком уже улажены. Дамблдор будет свидетелем на свадьбе. Всё будет скромненько и со вкусом. Ну, прямо не про вас! - произнес Снейп, входя в свою комнату, и придирчиво оглядел Дориану. – Неужели нельзя было выбрать менее открытое платье?  
\- Мне, между прочим, его ваш друг посоветовал. А что, вы думаете, кто-то еще чего-то не видел? – огрызнулась девушка, вертясь перед зеркалом.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, хотя бы Дамблдор, - фыркнул в ответ жених. – Я так понимаю, свидетельницей будет Надежда? Прекрасно, хоть один здравомыслящий человек на всю церемонию.  
Он поправил парадную мантию и направился к выходу. У двери он обернулся.  
\- И еще. Поттер, если вы хоть раз появитесь здесь в своей дурацкой мантии-невидимке после свадьбы – пеняйте на себя. Волшебному миру придется ждать иного мессию. – Снейп громко хлопнул дверью.  
\- Зато он ничего не сказал по поводу Гриффиндорской башни и многих других мест, - задумчиво пробормотала Дориана, подкалывая волосы. – Пойдем, Гарри. Опаздывать на свою первую свадьбу я не намерена!  
…- И в горести, и в радости…  
\- Дориана, вы зеваете, - почти не разжимая губ прошипел Снейп.  
\- Согласны ли вы… - отец Федор на мгновение запнулся. – Дориана Грей, взять в мужья…  
\- Угу. В смысле, да! – перебила его девушка.  
\- Согласны ли вы, Северус Снейп…  
\- Полагаю, что мое мнение веса уже не имеет, поэтому «да», - кивнул Снейп.  
\- Обменяйтесь кольцами в знак вечной любви и можете поздравить друг друга, - произнес отец Федор.  
Снейп с мрачным выражением лица целомудренно чмокнул невесту в щечку. Кто-то из студентов, которым Дамблдор позволил присутствовать на церемонии, хихикнул. Снейп был готов поклясться, что это Поттер, но оборачиваться он не стал.  
\- Теперь родные и друзья могут поздравить молодоженов, - продолжил священник.  
Среди прочих, желающих поцеловать невесту и… избежать поздравления жениха, к молодоженам двинулся Люпин. К удивлению присутствующих, он прошел мимо невесты и поцеловал стоящую рядом с Дорианой свидетельницу.  
Он смотрел на девушку, а она смотрела на него… Из этого состояния Люпина вывел саркастическое «Кхе» Снейпа.  
\- Я в принципе, не против, - ехидно заметил Снейп, - Но всё же замечу, что невеста правее.  
\- Ах да, - смутился Люпин и начал рыться в карманах. – У нас с Дамблдором есть подарок для невесты…  
Он продолжал смотреть на Надежду и ей протянул шоколадную лягушку. Надежда аккуратно развернула шоколадку и, улыбнувшись, протянула Дориане вкладыш.  
\- Ой! – удивилась девушка. – Это ведь…я?  
На картинке действительно была мордашка Грей, строящая рожицы.  
\- Я просто подумал…- Люпин повернулся, наконец, к невесте. – Кое-что вспомнил…Таких лягушек всего пятьдесят, но…  
Он наклонился к уху девушки:  
\- Теперь вы можете не бояться забвения, - тихо прошептал он и отошел.  
\- Ну, теперь-то всё? – страдальческим голосом спросил Снейп.  
\- Подожди, я еще не кинула букет! – закапризничала девушка.  
Она повернулась спиной к залу и, размахнувшись, кинула. Букет легко преодолел первые ряды и попал точно в руки Гермионы Грейнджер.  
\- Мне кажется, или вы с мисс Грей, простите, мисисс Снейп, сжульничали? – раздался негромкий голос позади Гермионы.  
Девушка улыбнулась и ответила, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Да ладно, Драко! Тебе-то какая разница?  
\- Ну, теперь, наконец-то всё! – с облегчением вздохнул Снейп и потащил новоявленную супругу к выходу.  
\- Профессор, неужели вы не будете праздновать? – попался им по дороге улыбающийся Гарри.  
\- Я, - проворчал Снейп, продолжая продвигаться к выходу, - в такой день могу только скорбеть!

 

 

**Глава 27.**

Ранним утром после свадьбы отец Федор и Дамблдор сидели в кабинете директора и что-то изучали в ворохе бумаг, разложенных на столе. Внезапно в кабинет ворвался взъерошенный Снейп.  
\- Что случилось, Северус? – участливо спросил его Дамблдор.  
\- Она пропала!  
\- Кто? – удивился Дамблдор, внимательно глядя на зельевара из-под очков.  
\- Моя жена! – рявкнул Снейп.  
\- Такое бывает, жены иногда убегают, - покачал головой директор.  
\- Но как же… - Снейп кивнул в сторону отца Федора.  
\- О, не беспокойся, - замахал руками Дамблдор. – Главное, все формальности улажены. Мне правда, очень жаль, Северус, но я не могу тебе ничем помочь.  
Когда Северус Снейп, негромко ругаясь себе под нос, вышел из кабинета, отец Федор и Дамблдор снова уткнулись в бумаги.  
\- Нет, ну до чего дошла магловская техника, - всплеснул руками Дамблдор. – И какая прекрасная идея была вставить маячок в обручальное кольцо Дорианы. Вы мне оставите эту карту?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул отец Федор, глядя, как маячок стремительно удаляется из Англии. – В Россию она не поедет – вот и хорошо. Кстати… - он помолчал. – Вы скажете Северусу Снейпу о местонахождении его супруги?  
\- Знаете, это сложный вопрос, - прищурился Дамблдор. – Конечно же нет!  
***  
\- Вот и снова Ла-Манш, - задумчиво сказала Надежда, глядя на воду.  
Дарк продолжал мрачно чистить кольт. Несмотря на все просьбы проверить, всё ли нормально с его оружием, отец Федор строго-настрого запретил ему стрелять в кого-либо на территории чужой страны.  
\- Надежда, я собирался тебя спросить, - отец Федор внимательно посмотрел на девушку. – Неужели ты не хотела остаться? Если я правильно понял, там был один…человек, который очень ждал этого.  
\- Нет, не хотелось, - ответила Надежда, снова повернувшись к воде и продолжая наблюдать за мелкими рыбками.  
\- Но почему? – не отставал священник.  
\- Потому что я – профессионал, – только и сказала девушка.  
\- Кстати, вы заметили, что мы продолжаем говорить на английском языке? – вдруг прервал беседу Дарк. – Про это, видимо, все забыли.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес отец Федор. – Я бы не стал говорить «забыли», «не учли» или «ошиблись», когда дело касается наших новых знакомых.  
***  
Приближалось рождество. Дамблдор всё чаще закрывался в своем кабинете и пристально вглядывался в оставленную ему карту. На карте было видно, что мигающий маячок неумолимо приближался к Хогвартсу.  



End file.
